All You Need Is Love
by silentreader53
Summary: Mikan Sakura was a workaholic,she hardly laughed. She wasn't like this before infact she was a very cheerful girl four years back ,but her life changed when she joined Alice Academy. A place where she met friends and fell in love...summary might not be that good but I assure you that story is good so plz give it a chance...:)
1. memories

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Mikan was totally engrossed in her work. She had a lot to do but then she had chosen this for herself...Mikan worked as junior manager in _hales firm . _She got this job 6 months back, immediately after completing her graduation . She was a pretty 22 years old, her brown eyes enhanced her features even more, her brown hair were long but she always tied them.

She was always working in her litte cabin, two cupboards filled with files and books occupied a corner of her room, a table on which two file were neatly kept but pages were scattered, a computer on which Mikan was working at the moment were the other things that were in her cabin.

She heard a sound, she looked up and saw her best freind since elementary school Hotaru. She looked stunning in her short blue dress,she had shoulder length black hair which complimented her beautiful face.

Mikan was surprised as Hotaru hardly visited her in office.

She got up and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Stop that idiot you know already I don't like this" Hotaru said coldly.

"Wow!Hotaru what a surprise so tell me what happened"

Mikan knew something might have happened therefore Hotaru came to meet her.

"Ruka proposed" Hotaru said without any emotions,but Mikan knew that she was happy.

"Congrats!Finally Ruka was able to gather some courage and propose you. I am so happy for you both " Mikan once again out of excitment hugged her friend very tightly. She knew this would happen, Ruka was head over heels for Hotaru and even though Hotaru didn't show it but she did love him a lot. Ruka was a great guy, he looked like a french prince and was a very dear friend of Mikan. He was his classmate in Alice Academy.

"Mikan if you don't stop your habbit of hugging me I am going to carry baka gun with me everytime I am with you"

"Oh sorry!but I am so happy for you" Mikan said happily and smiled.

Hotaru knew that Mikan's smile was not real,it didn't reach her eyes. She hated to see her best friend like this, Mikan was the most cheerful person she had ever met but since last four years she was not herself, she hardly laughed,Hotaru knew she just pretended to be happy infront of people, Mikan had surrounded herself with work to distract herself. Hotaru knew that Mikan was lonely, and she was not willing to move on.

Anna,Sumire,Koko,Yuu,Ruka and all her friends from Alice Academy tried to cheer her up,but their efforts were always fulite. Old Mikan was lost somewhere, Hotaru tried a lot to bring back the old Mikan but even she failed. She hated _him_ for changing Mikan. She would happily kill _him_ if he ever came infront of her because it was all because of _him_ that Mikan had become quiet, lost, sad and mostly alone.

"Hotaru!what's in your hand" Mikan's voice brought Hotaru back from her thoughts.

"Its Alice Academy times our school magazine, I wanted to contact Kitsuneme as Ruka wants to invite him for wedding"

"Wedding?!when?"

"Ruka wants to get married before he leaves for his meeting next month"

"Oh!I am so excited"Mikan said.

Hotaru knew Mikan was happy for her. It had always been Mikan's dream to get married early have a family but it didn't turn out that way. She saw the pain in Mikan's eyes which was always there since last four years.

"Mikan I am leaving I have to meet Ruka, and Mikan take care, stop working so much, that little brain of yours won't be able to handle all this" Hotaru said leaving the cabin.

Mikan knew Hotaru was worried about her, not only her but all her friends were worried about her. She had become a loner a completely different person, she had surrounded herself with work, she didn't take weekends off she worked even on Sundays, she even had a part time job in the evening,she wasn't going through any financial crisis, she worked to keep herself busy, because when she was alone, she always ended up crying. She was not always like this infact she was very cheerful girl always making friends, a girl who could talk and talk for hours, she was someone who enjoyed each and everything in her life, but unfortunately for her things changed and now she was living a life which was hollow, a life with no happiness.

Mikan decided to go back to work. She was going back to her computer,when she saw her school magazine. Hotaru might have forgotten it she thought.

She decided to open it even though she knew that opening it would bring back so many memories which she won't be able to handle.

"Alice Academy 2009"was written on its cover. She opened it, on the very first page was their class picture, Mikan was standing in the middle with a weird expression on her face, she remembered that day, their whole class was excited for their photo shoot, Mikan was trying hard to keep her face straight as Koko was continuously making her laugh.

She turned few more pages, their were pictures of her teachers,her classmates and her school.

Then,she saw _him_. He was standing with the soccer team,with a expressionless face but then he was Natsume Hyuuga, who always had an emotionlesss face.

Looking at his face brought tears in Mikan's eyes. She missed him, even though he had given her a thousand reasons to hate him, deep down Mikan knew she still loved him and always will.

His picture brought back so many memories, memories that never failed to haunt Mikan, memories that never really left Mikan.

_**6 years back...**_

Mikan's POV

I heard my mom calling me, but I didn't want to get up, I wanted to sleep more.

"Mikan!Open the door I have a great news for you" Yuka shouted out of excitement.

"Mom what's it,its only 8 am and I want to sleep" I said in a sleepy voice.

"Mikan sweety open the door,its important" unwillingly I had to get up.

The moment I opened the door mom at once took me in her tight embrace.

"Congrats darling you did it!you got admission in Alice Academy"

"Mom!are you sure I got in!"I was shocked, I never thought I would get in, I was aware of my intelligence but then Hotaru had tutored me every time I did a mistake she would hit me hard with her stupid gun. I did work hard because I really wanted to get in as Hotaru had already got Alice Acdemy scholarship Hotaru unlike me was brilliant she was a gadget freak, she had invented so many gadgets including baka gun. I love Hotaru so much and I would be so lonely without her that is why even I planned to go to Alice Academy. I had to study for hours since last two months I had never ever studied that much before and I planned to never study that much in future too.

"Yes!I was surprised too,its such a prestigious school,I am so proud of you" mom said, while hugging me.

"Wow mom finally I and Hotaru would live together I am so happy" I was jumping and dancing I was so excited.

I immediately took out my cell and dailed Hotaru's number.

"Helloooooooooo! Hotaru I got in. I did it now we both would live together for next two years in the boarding we are going to have so much fun,I am so exc..."

"Shut up idiot, I already know you got in I checked it in their site"

"Aww so sweet of you, you were so worried about me"

"No stupid!I knew you would get after all I tutored you, otherwise with that little brain of yours this could not happen"

"Thanks Hotaru for teaching you are the best friend I could ever have"

"I am already regretting teaching gd knows how would I tolerate you for next two years"

"Don't be mean hotaru I know you love me"

"I want you to treat me with an expensive lunch"

"But I don't have enough money Hotaru"

"I don't know Mikan don't forget because of me you are going to Alice Academy" with that Hotaru hung up, even before Mikan could complain.

"Mikan I am so happy for you,I knew my little girl would get in" dad said. I loved him a lot, he was more like a friend to me than a parent,my mom always said that I had inherited my cheerful,energetic and clumsy behaviour from him.

I gave him a tight hug. Even though I was very excited to join Alice Academy, the thought that I would have to leave my parents and my old school saddened me,we were a loving family. My dad Izumi Yukihira was a teacher in a local school and my mom Yuka was a painter, my parents had met in high school, they fell in love although my dad was my mom's teacher. After sixteen years of marriage they were still in love.

I had many friends in my old school, all the teachers loved me even though I wasn't the brightest student. Leaving my old school was going to be hard for me.

Next month, I had to leave for the Alice Academy which was a boarding school situated in the outskirts of Central Town.

One month passed quite easily. I had an exicting month preparing for my new school.

The Alice Academy authorities had sent important forms, their rule book, my class schedule and their prospectus a week before their classes started.

I was sitting in my room and was reading Alice Academy rule book.

"Alice Academy RULES"

1. Girls and boys have to be in their rooms before 10.

2. No student should be seen outside the hostel after 8.

3. Girls are strictly prohibited to go in boys hostel after 8.

4. Boys are strictly prohibited to go in girls hostel after 8.

5. Classes start at 9 a.m students have to reach their classes 10 minutes before it starts.

6. Students will only wear uniforms in school.

7. No drugs,or alcohol is allowed.

8. No one can leave school premises without informing the school principle

9. Students seen voilating these rules will be strictly punished

While reading these rules I prayed that I do not voilate any of those, because somehow I always ended up breaking rules.

* * *

Hey everyone this is my very first story...:)

If you liked then plzz do review

-with love

silent reader ...:)


	2. Strange meeting

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice. I am not that talented!

* * *

Finally the day had arrived when I had to join Alice Academy.

I wasn't able to sleep properly last night. I had spent hours crying, I was going to miss my family and old friends a lot.

I, Hotaru and our families were standing infront of Alice Academy's office. The school was really huge, my last school was not even one fourth in size compared to Alice Academy. There were four massive buildings situated adjacent to each other, the largest of all the middle one was the main school, the other two buildings each on one side were Boys and Girls hostel and the last one was the smallest it was the infirmary. Behind them were eight school grounds. On one side it was surrounded by a forest.

We all went inside and were greeted by a beautiful young woman.

"I am Akane,I think you both are new students, can you please tell me your names" she politely asked us.

"Mikan Sakura and she is my best friend friend Hotaru Imai" I said louldly.

"I know how to speak idiot" Hotaru said coldly.

Akane checked a file, and said" Mikan Sakura your room no is 56 on the first floor and Hotaru Imai your room no is 76 on the second floor"

"Nooo!Hotaru your room is so far away from my room, can I please share your room, please , please , ple..."and before I could plead any further I heard a sound and soon I was lying on the floor because Hotaru had hit me with her stupid Baka gun.

"Hotaru! why did you hit me?"

"Because you are very clingy, we are not sharing rooms"

"Hotaru, please, pleas..."

"If you would say please one more time than I am going to hit you a hundred times with my Baka gun"

I wanted to plead more but then I didn't want to get hit again so I kept quiet.

"You will have to carry your luggage by yourself now, families are not allowed in the hostel"Akane said.

I knew it was time to say goodbye to my parents, and soon tears were flowing out of my eyes. I hugged both of them tightly.

"Its ok sweety you would have holidays and we would call you every day, you are sixteen Mikan don't cry like a child" dad said.

I looked at Hotaru she gave her parents a quick hug, her eyes didn't have a single tear drop and face had no emotion.

"Mikan its not like you will have to live here forever, stop acting like a kid" Hotaru said sharply.

"Oh Hotaru I am so happy you are here with me" I wanted to give her a tight hug, but I knew if I even tried that she would certainly hit me.

I was having a hard time carring my luggage, whereas Hotaru just used some machine she had invented to carry them.

"Hotaru can I also put my luggage on that machine please"

"No" and with that she left.

I tripped twice on the stairs. Finally I reached my room. It was huge, it had wooden floor, the walls were painted blue and the curtains were also blue with a floral pattern there were two windows, in one corner was a small kitchen and a bed in the centre,the room also had two cupboards, a study table, a book shelf and surprisingly a small couch and a small television was kept infront of it. I was surprised to find a tv in my room. I didn't think the school would provide tv to all students but then Alice Academy was a rich institution.

After properly arranging my dresses in the cupboards and books in the shelf I went to the washroom to take a shower.

I decided to put on a green top and jeans, after drying my hair I left my room to visit Hotaru.

On my way, I saw two cute girls, so I decided to talk to them.

"Hey ! I am Mikan I a new student here" I said smiling brightly.

"Hey! Mikan I am Anna and she is my twin sister Nonoko" one of them spoke, she was a bit shorter than the other, they both had a cute face and seemed very friendly.

"I am going to my best friend Hotaru's room, you both should come with me"

"Hotaru!see I have already made two cute friends"

I said entering her room.

"Whatever"she replied without any interest.

Anna and Nonoko both introduced themselves to Hotaru who didn't show any interest in them.

"Anna and Nonoko are you both new students too?Which class? " I asked them.

"We both are also in the senior year, same class I guess and no we aren't new, we have been studying here since last three years, I am sure you are going have a lot of fun here" Anna replied.

"Thats great! I am so excited to meet my new classmates" I said excitedly.

"Me too, mostly I am curious about who all would become my partners for all my classes"Nonoko added.

"Partners?"I was confused.

"Yah! Its like every student is assigned a partner in each class with whom one has to sit and work on join assignments, for every class you would have different partners and if you and your partner have more than one similar subject then in that subject also you will have the same partner"

"It sounds great! hope I get some really cool partners. I just love meeting new people" I was definetely excited to meet my partners and befriend them I had always been a friendly person.

We all talked for a few hours in Hotaru's room, we all meant I, Anna and Nonoko because according to Hotaru she didn't have time for our stupid talks and she went to work on some project.

I got to know a lot about the twins they were really sweet. Their parents owned a chain of restaurants and they too were great cooks.

After a while Hotaru literally kicked us out of her room. We all went to our respective rooms.

I didn't have anything to do so I decided to check out some vedios on net so I took my i-pad and sat by the window. I could feel wind softly blowing through my hair it was refreshing.

I was watching some funny vedio, when my cell rang. It was my mom , I kept my i-pad on the window and recieved the call.

"Hey! sweety, how is your room...is it small?are you comfortable?are you sharing your room with someone?did anyone bully you?what about..." God my mom could really be super worried at times.

"Mom! breathe...my room is perfect this place is really good I have made two really sweet friends..and mom don't take tension Hotaru is here with me " I tried to calm her.

"Oh!Mikan take care don't forget to eat properly,study hard ..."

"Mom don't take tension I'll be fine"

"Your dad wanna speak to you"

"Mikan your mother is really tensed about you...but don't worry she will be fine if you need anything you can just call me sweetie...I am already missing you.."

"Oh dad I miss you both too.." its been only few hours and I am already homesick. I don't know how would I manage without them.

"Ohk byeeee take care Mikan"

"Bye dad love you" I kept my cell back inside my pocket, and went back to the window. My i-pad wasn't there I looked out and saw it was lying on the ground. Oh god! If something happens to it I am sure my mom would kill me,I had begged her to buy an i-pad for me last year. I ran out of my room, walked through the corridor went downstairs and came out to the ground. I started to locate my room finally I saw my i-pad. Thank god my i-pad was working otherwise god knows what would have happened. I was just turning around to go back to my room when I saw somebody . Who so ever that person was he or she was going into the woods, I didn't know why but out of curiousity I decided to follow that person. I kept on following and soon I lost track of that person, suddenly it dawned upon me that I had come way ahead, I took out my cell it was 7:45 pm . I had to hurry otherwise I would be in trouble on the very first day.

I turned back and started to run , I couldn't get punished I was thinking about what excuse I would make if hostel incharge caught me, I was completely lost in my thoughts when my head bumped into someone. I raised my head to see a pair of crimson eyes staring at me,those eyes were beautiful, I never met anyone who had such beautiful eyes, I was completely lost in them. But I couldn't see his face as it was dark and he was standing with his back towards the moon.

"Are you blind" that person who was a guy snapped, but I couldn't answer I was still mesmerized by his eyes.

"Are you deaf too?' his seemed irritated, and soon I came out of my trance, realised how rudely he was speaking rather scolding me.

"Excuse me!I wasn't the one standing in the middle of the way , you were and still you are scolding me!" I argued, I rarely fought but then no one ever spoke to me like that without any reason.

"You bumped into me with that heavy body of yours I got hurt not you idiot!"

"I am not fat or idiot you...you. stupid jerk!"this guy was surely getting on my nerves.

Before he could reply I turned back and started to run I had almost forgotten that I had to reach inside the hostel before 8.

I had taken only few steps when someone caught my wrist.

"You really think you could hit me, back answer me and get away with it so easily ha..sadly I don't think so. Its 7:58 and you know girls hostel incharge is really strict" the same stupid jerk siad. I wanted to reply back infact hit him hard but I didn't have time I had to hurry. I tried hard to free my hand but failed he was holding my wrist rather tightly. I couldn't just give up I wouldn't , I tried again but his grip only got tighter. After a few minutes which seemed like few hours to me he himself left my hand, I knew I was already late but I couldn't waste anymore time so without saying a single word I started to run again.

I reached my hostel's main gate,I took out my cell it was already 8:15. I carefully entered inside to my relief there was no one to be seen,I cautiously made my way through the stairs.

"Hey you!" someone shouted with a harsh voice. I turned around and saw a fat short woman she was standing near the door ,her face didn't have any shape she had small eyes but a big nose, she was wearing some kind of uniform.

I was getting nervous that woman seemed scary. I came down and stood infront of her.

"Didn't you read the rule book? You seem to be new and you already voilating the rules? Whats your name?"she shouted

"...Mi..Mikan.."I was stammering, I was really scared.

"Don't you know you have to get in the hostel before 8 what were you doing outside?"her voice was now even louder.

"I..actually... my i-pad had fallen so I went to pick it up...I am so sorry" I was trying hard to hold back my tears.

"Should I take you to the principle and ask him to send you back!You are new here therefore I am leaving you this time but if I caught you again then you are surely going back home now go back in your room"

I ran back to my room and cried. It was my first day and I already got scolded so badly all because of that stupid boy. I already hated him even though I didn't know him.

I wanted to go to Hotaru's room,but I knew she would be pissed off if I disturbed her now,so I decided to tell her everything tomorrow.

After cursing that stranger for a long time I went to the kitchen and cooked some noodles for myself. I was starving.

After finishing I went to bed, I tried to sleep but my thoughts wander to those crimson eyes,I wondered who he was if only I got to meet him tomorrow I would surely kill him for ruining my first day in my new school.

* * *

Hopefully you will like this chapter, and if you do then please do review.

~with love

silent reader...:)


	3. Not again

Mikan's POV

I heard a sound...it was rather irritating..I wanted to sleep but that sound was only getting louder. It was familiar and soon I realised it was my alarm clock. I was just going to put off the alarm when I realised this wasn't my room it suddenly dawned upon me that I was in my new school and today my classes were starting.

I got off my bed. I had to get ready, prepare my breakfast and keep books according to class schedule in 1 hour.

I had to hurry. I couldn't be late on my very first day.

After taking a shower I wore my school uniform even though I didn't like the idea of uniform. I saw my reflection in the mirror Alice Academy's uniform looked good on me I was wearing a white shirt a black blaze over it and a skirt which was blue in colour its length was 2 inches above my knees , after getting dressed I brushed my hair and tied them.

I went to the kitchen took out cornflakes in my fav bowl that my grandfather had gifted me and added some milk I went near my book shelf and started to arrange books according to my schedule while I was eating.

"Idiot!I don't want to get late because of you, come out of your room in 10 seconds or else I am leaving" I heard Hotaru's monotonous voice from the corridor.

Without even completing my breakfast I picked up my books and went out of the room.

I entered my new classroom with Hotaru , thankfully we both had english as our first class.

Most of the students were already in the class. Some of them were busy with their own work some were talking and a few were staring at me ofcourse I was new so they might be just curious.

"Hey Mikan hey Hotaru" Anna greeted us from one corner, she was with Nonoko and few other students.

"Hey Anna! hey Nonoko! Good morning" I said. I was happy that atleast there were two people in my class who were already my friends. I was about to go and meet them when our english teacher entered the class.

His dressing sense seemed quite weird, he looked quite girly. I wondered if he was a gay.

After wishing I had to sit on the front seat as it was the only seat left vacant.

"Good morning,as you all know I am Narumi your english teacher" he said enthusiastically

"Today is the first day of our class,so lets start by introduction of new students"

One by one all the new students had introduced themselves. There were 6 new students including us. I was the last one I went ahead, I was a bit nervous. Narumi gave me a warm smile.

I looked at the whole class and started my introduction.

"Hey!every one I am MIkan Sakura, I am a new student and I love making new friends. Other than that I love talking, cooking , singing , dancing but not studying not at all..My best friend also studies her, she is also new and her name is Hotaru Imai, she is very cute, intelligent in short she is perfect. I love her very mu..." before I could continue Hotaru had hit me with her baka gun and whole class was laughing at me. I sheepishly made my way back to my seat.

"Thank you Mikan, hope you weren't hurt much" Narumi chuckled.

"So its time to allot partners, everyone is ready?" he asked the whole class.

I wondered who would be my partner. I wished it would be someone sweet and nice. started calling out names of students and their partners.

Hotaru's partner was a boy named Yuu. He looked really scared of Hotaru as she showed him her baka gun. I pity Yuu, he looked so innocent.

My name was announced at last I stood up. I was soo curious.

"Mikan Sakura your partner is Natsume Hyuuga"

I could feel that most of the girls of the class were giving me deadly glares. I wondered if it had something to do with my partner.

" , this stupid girl why is she Natsume's partner, I want to be his partner please" a girl who looked like a model said.

"Sorry Luna partners can not be changed"

Luna stared at me as if she would kill me any moment.

I nervously turned around to see who was my partner but no one was standing. It seemed kind of wierd.

I looked at Narumi totally confused. He smiled and pointed to a guy who was sitting on the last row. His head was down as if he was sleeping. He didn't even bother to look up let alone stand.

"Now you may exchange your seats and be seated with your partner"

Whole class seemed to stand up everyone was going here and there, it caused a lot of commotion.

I stood up, started going towards the last seat and suddenly BAM! I fell, I hated myself for being so clumsy. Whole class was once again laughing at me, just one second before evryone was busy with their partners and now evryone was staring at me and laughing. I was totally embarassed, my cheeks were gone red. I nervously managed to get up and took my seat.

Finally after few minutes everyone was seated.

He didn't even look at me. But I was Mikan Sakura who can talk to anyone so I turned my face towards him. His face was turned towards the wall and he was reading some comic book. I am not a girl who appreciates a guy because of his looks or body, but I couldn't help notice his body, it looked properly toned. His hair were black and seemed very soft I wanted to touch them, what was I thinking, I immediately stopped staring at him.

"Hey!I am Mikan your partner " I said happily.

He didn't move a bit. I waited for a few seconds but there was no reply. I thought he didn't listen so went closer to him and said.

"I said hey!myself Mikan" still he didn't move, was he fine, was he asleep or had he fainted. I was just going to touch his shoulder. When he decided to reply

"If a person does not reply that means he is not interested in making a conversation dumb head and stop sticking don't act so desperate."

"What the hell! I am not sticky ohk!whats your problem I was just trying to be friendly!"whats wrong with him,here I was trying to be sweet and this guy was so rude.

"Its ohk girl I know its hard to resist me,but I am just not interested so stop sticking"

I quickly shifted towards my end. How could he even think that I out of all was interested in him. What did he think of himself a celebrity or something.

"What!?are you out of your mind I am new here I haven't even seen your face and you think I am interested in you what a silly joke!"

"You are soo desperate to see my face polka"he was still reading his comic so I couldn't see his face not that I wanted to see his face but it was really hard for me to speak with someone who wasn't even looking at me I felt like an idiot.

But why did he call me polka,did it mean something, I couldn't understand. And it suddenly dawned upon me that I was wearing polka dotted underpants.

"You pervert!stupid,moron, idiot you you...how can you..see my arghhhhh" I was literally shouting few students turned to look at me. Luckily Mr Narumi was busy with something so didn't notice me.

"Its not my fault,I didn't purposely see it,you tripped and showed it to me"he said coolly as if it was very normal to see someone's undergarments.

"What!you mean I showed my underpants to you, are you out of your mind why would I do that" he was certainly pissing me off.

"Who knows maybe you did this for my attention"

"Excuse me!I am not even a bit interested in you so just stop being so full of yourself."

"So shut your big mouth"

"Get lost!" no way I was talking to him again he was so arrogant.

"Why should I?if you want to then you are most welcome to leave this seat and spare me"

What was wrong with him seriously,hell I was stuck with some arrogant jerk as my partner. I wished we didn't have any other subject common no way I could tolerate him more than once a day.

I didn't reply actually I didn't know what to say. I hardly argued so I just turned my face and started to read some book.

"Anyways polka did you enjoy last night"

I was confused I didn't understand what he meant by that.

"What?"I turned my face and was surprised no shocked when my eyes met familiar crimson ones.

How could I end up like this!

The guy because of whom I cried on the very first day of my school,was my partner for the whole year.

Hell his guts he was smirking at me. I hated him more than anything. I realised I hadn't seen his face ,his face was perfect, his skin was smooth and his eyes were beautiful, wait did I just check him out. No I couldn't be flattered by his looks afterall in the end he was still a jerk.

"Stop drooling over me girl!I have already made myself clear I am not interested"

I felt a sudden urge to hit him hard rip off his head. What did he think of himself!

"You...!"I shouted but before I could say anything to him bell rang and he just vanished.

"I hate him I hate him I hate him..."I was continously murmuring.

"Stop it! idiot my ears hurt"Hotaru said.

"But Hotaru that stupid jerk, he is so rude he was the one I told you about because of him I got punished yesterday.."

"Don't over reactive Mikan! just don't think so much otherwise your little brain would burst"

I smiled at her, I knew it was her way of soothing me.

I never thought my first day in school would have such a wonderful starting. I was so pissed off. He insulted me he made me cry and I couldn't even say a thing to him!

My next two classes were way better that english, luckily Natsume was not in any of my next two classes and my partners were really sweet.

In Commerce my partner was Koko, he had a goofy personality, we became friendly at the instant we met each other, throughout my class I was continuously laughing because Koko was always cracking random jokes.

In my next class my partner was Nonoko. We were already friends so I didn't have any trouble.

I checked my schedule,it was lunch break and I was really hungry.

Soon I was sitting on a table surrounded by six teenagers.

They were Anna and Nonoko's friends.I already knew Koko as he was my partner and the others were Kitsuneme, Mocho and Yuu. Kitsuneme was Koko's best friend, Yuu was very intelligent he was our class incharge and Mocho was a decnt guy who loved short they all were awesome.

I was really more than happy to meet such a cool group.

I was eating my sandwich and we all were discussing about our day. When I saw my english partner Natsume,he was sitting with a handsome guy,who had beautiful blue eyes and he was cute. I could see that most of the girls in the canteen were drooling over them,but Natsume and his friend were totally ignoring them they were silently talking about something.

"They are the famous two Natsume and Ruka" Nonoko said following my gaze.

"Ahh...he is my partner"

"Lucky you!most of the girls over here are mad after them specially Natsume but he doesn't care he doesn't even look at them"

"And he is so rude"

"Hmm...he doesn't talk to girls"

"Is he gay or something" Nonoko chuckled.

"Hehe Mikan noo!Koko says he just doesn't like girls"

"Whatever I don't care!I just don't like him" I was staring at him when suddenly he looked up and he did it again he was smirking at me.

Instantly I looked down,and tried to distract myself by eating.

After few minutes bell rang and the lunch was over.

Thankfully, my next class was also great. My partner was Ruka,unlike Natsume he was really sweet.

In another class my partner was Sumire, she didn't talk much it, it seemed as if she was pissed at me because whenever I said something her reply was quite rude. But I didn't get a chance to talk much with her as our teacher was a bit strict.

Now I had the worst class MATHS. I have always been scared of maths even though my father was maths teacher I just couldn't like the subject. I would have never opted for it if I didn't dream of becoming a manager in a big company.

Yuu also had maths, so I sat with him until my partner was alotted. I was happy because I couldn't find Natsume in my whole Maths class.

Our maths teacher looked strict his name was Jinno,his age might be around early fifties,his nose was quite long,his lips were just a thin like a line his eyes were big and he was wearing specs.

I was looking at Yuu he was telling me something when Natsume entered the classroom. I turned to see who had come this late and all I could do was curse my very bad luck.

How bad can things go! I mean out of all my partners why was he the only one who had two subjects common with me. I had mentally relied on my maths partner to help me with assignments but what do I do now. I mean my school would start with him and unfortunately end also with him .Why!why!why!why me out all.

He came and sat beside me and again he smirked. I swear I hate his smirk totally hate it.

"I saw how you were checking me out in the canteen!how many times do I have to tell you that I am not interested" he said coolly.

"What the hell do you think of yourself you you you ..umm..arrogant jerk!hell because of you I got a blow from incharge.I cried do you understand I Mikan Sakura cried on the very first day of the school. Only you are responsible for my foul mood,I was so excited to be here but no you had to ruin it and on top of that you are my partner in two classes,I have to tolerate you for more than 3 hours a day I just hate you,you have no brains or what are you an idi...!"

I swear I could go on the whole day but I heard my name it was Jinno.

"Will you please tell the whole class why were you speaking that too so loudly in my class" was I loud?

"Sir its not my fault its because of Na..."

"I don't care because you were the one talking not him and Miss Sakura you are new here otherwise I would have already given you detention"he said loudly.

"But!sir.."

"I said shut your mouth and take your seat or you can go straight to the principal's office"

I sat down. I was so embarrassed. Oh god he had done it again. He got on my nerves again. Why on the earth was I stuck with a guy like him!

"Enjoyed polka"

That stupid idiot was smirking at me again.

It was already 11pm and I was lying on my bed.

I had my dinner in Nonoko's room,the food was twins were great cook.

Finally my first day at school was over,it would be awesome if the guy named Natsume Hyuuga didn't exist but sadly he did exist.

I was lying on my bed,trying to sleep after a super irritating day.

During the maths class I had tried hard to control myself and not kill him...I didn't even say anything to him, I just couldn't afford to get scolded by the teacher twice that too maths teacher.

I was determined to kill him once Jinno went out of the class but my plan didn't work out, the bell rang but Jinno continued to teach I was hardly able to concentrate I was busy planning ways to kill Natsume and when Jinno was just about to get out of the class. Natsume went to him to clear some doubt and woosh!he left the class with him only. But he did turn only to smirk at me.

I knew he had done this on purpose just to irritate me. I knew he had no doubt he wasn't even listening what was being taught.

Why the hell was I stuck with him.

* * *

_that was a long chapter, hope it was gud...if u liked do review it means a lot...suggestions r always welcome_

_~with love _

_silent reader :)_


	4. His smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

The next week,passed quite smoothly,Natsume was absent for 3 days,and I had to tolerate him only twice. I didn't know if something was wrong with him, anyways as if I care.

He didn't annoy me much,mostly he was quite only a few times he would insult me, when he was present.

I had got some very cool friends especially Anna's group. I and Hotaru had officialy become part of their group,we( mainly me only because Hotaru was mostly busy with her work) really enjoyed with them and spent a lot of time with them after school.

It was Saturday and we had only two morning classes today. Right now I was doing my maths assignment again which I had already completed day before yesterday. The reason is one and only Natsume.

On Friday, Natsume was surprisingly present.

In maths class Natsume tore a page out of my maths assignment ,to clean few drops of water,that I accidently had dropped on his side of desk while drinking water.

I was so furious,but then he just didn't care,I kept on scolding him or more accurately trying to scold him but,he just ignored and started reading his manga.

Later, I had to literally beg infront of Jinno to convince him that I had completed the assignment,but Natsume had ruined it. I knew he didn't believe. He said he will only allot me grades if I did my entire assignment thrice, in two days.

I just couldn't understand how can anybody be so irritating and rude like him. I mean it took me more than 4 hours to do that assignment once I don't know how am I suppose to do it thrice. Fortunately he wasn't present today.

I was busy cursing him when I heard Nonoko calling me and banging my door.

"Were you planning to break my door or something" I said to Nonoko when I opened the door.

"Sorry!Mikan I was just so excited! We all are planning to watch a movie at Koko's room. Are you coming"

"Ofcourse! I will ask Hotaru also"I was so happy,I didn't want to think about that jerk again.

"So lets gooooo!"I brushed my hair quickly,decided to leave them open.

Soon I along with Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru entered the boy's dorm. Yes Hotaru had joined us, I had to beg infront of her to come with us, she agreed only if I cleant her room twice that week. Guess what I agreed because I really wanted Hotaru to come with us,she hardly had fun.

Boy's dorm was like us only. Koko's room was on the second floor. We were walking through the corridor when I saw a guy,his room no was 88.

His room's door was half open, I couldn't see his face but I saw his hand it wasbleeding. It seemed as if that person had some serious injury.

I wondered what might have happened to him, I wanted to go in and comfort that person.

"Mikan!Hey!where are you lost?"I realised that Nonoko was saying something.

"I was just wondering where is Koko's room,we have passed so many rooms since then" I lied,they didn't realise except Hotaru who was staring at me, as if she knew that I was lying. Thankfully she didn't say anything.

"His room is in the end"

I was still thinking about what I had seen,that guy was clearly hurt but how. It didn't seem as though he might have fallen, because it was bleeding a lot and his hand had a wound as if it was cut by something sharp like a knife.

Koko's door was already open we went inside and were greated by the other members of the group.

"Hey!"all guys shouted.

Yuu was in the kitchen preparing popcorns for us. Mochu was playing guitar.

Koko and Kitsuneme were arguing about which we would watch.

"Hey Koko, Kitsuneme, Mocho and Yuu" I said excitedly.

Finally we all decided to watch a science fic, actually Hotaru blackmailed everyone to watch that movie. My best friend could be really scary at times.

Mocho,Yuu,Anna and Hotaru sat on the couch,whereas I,Nonoka and Koko sat on the floor.

I was between Hotaru and Koko. Finally the movie started,usually I just got engrossed completely in movies, I loved watching movies especially romantic ones but at that moment I was continously thinking about the boy,what would possibily the reason that he was so hurt.

Since very young age,I was very sensitive.

"Koko,whose room's no is 88?"I asked finally.

"Natsume..why you asking?"Koko was clearly surprised by my question.

"Actually,the door was open and I saw that nobody was inside,so I was just curious" I lied. I didn't know why,but I thought it was the right thing to do.

"Oh!Its strange Natsume has never been that careless"

"Ohk" I was kind of surprised to know that the guy was Natsume,I mean he is so rude and arrogant. Maybe thats why he was absent , wondered how was he hurt like that. What could possibly the reason that he was absent so much. I didn't know much about him,except for the fact that he was arrogant,annoying and rude.

I didn't realise when the movie ended,I was so aborsbed in my own thoughts.

I stood up and told them that I have to complete my assignment.

I went to my room and started to do my work. I wasn't able to concentrate, so I decided to go outside for some fresh air.

After wasting lot of minutes searching for aplace to sit, I decided to sit near a sakura tree.

I was concentrating on my assignment.

"So Polka,are you this desperate for me that you have started to stalk me" I looked up and saw Natsume who was standing infront of me.

"Don't hope so high Hyuuga!I had come here to complete my assignment but unfortunately you are here,I guess I will have to find a new place"I got up.

"You are so scared!that you won't be able to resist me for long,its ok I can understand"Natsume said coolly.

"What do you think of yourself,a star or something"

"No!thats what others think me"he said smirking.

"You are so full of yourself"

"And you are so always lost in my thoughts,anyways did you complete your maths assignment"

"Shut up you jerk because of you only I have to do this again,do you know how difficult it was for me to complete my assignment last time"

"Ya I knew that, I am aware of your pea sized brain"

"Can you just shut up please I have to complete this" I said. He was so annoying.

"Whatever polka" I was just about to shout at him when, I suddenly remembered what I had seen before. I wanted to ask him about it, but I was scared. Finally I decided to ask him.

"Umm...Natsume..."I said softly.

"What polka..." he said. He was now sitting near me, leaning on the tree.

"Why didn't you attend classes today? Why were you absent for four days last week?"

"Polka you miss me so much, but how many times will I tell you I am not at all interested"

"Oh please! I saw you today"

"Dumbhead I know that I am sitting beside you ofcourse you will see me"

"No I meant in the afternoon, I saw you in your room and I saw your hand how..how did you get hurt" He didn't say anything. I turned to look at him,his face was serious and his eyes had a scary look. May be I shouldn't have asked him anything.

"None of your buisness. Don't try to act friendly, you are not my friend" he said in a sharp tone.

"I was just concern"I said

"No need to be concerned for me do you get that. I am enough for myself" he snapped. He said that so rudely, I felt I was about to cry but I didn't want to embarass myself so I got up, picked my books and started to run.

I had gone only a few steps ahead when I tripped over a rock I was about to fall when I fell strong arms around me. Natsume had catched me just on time.

I stared at his flawless face,he was undoubtly handsome.

I was again lost in his eyes,I could see the anger in them but there was a sadness too I wondered why was it.

"Polka stop admiring me!"his voice brought me out of my trance. His voice was not harsh like before. He wasn't furious now.

"I wasn't...ahh...by the way leave me" I said realising that his arms still held me,my cheeks were flushed.

"Okay!as you say"

And then he did it again his arms left me and I landed on my butts when I said leave me I didn't think he would just leave me to fall again,but then he was Natsume and he could do anything.

I gave him a murderous glare. I had nothing to say. I was still on the ground and my butts were hurting like hell,once again all thanks to Natsume.

"What?you said leave me and I left"he said innocently,trying to hide his laughter and then when he couldn't control any longer he laughed.

I should have been angry,but all I could do was stare at him,it felt so good to see him laugh like this,his laughter sounded magical. He looked a lot more cuter and handsome when he laughed. I had never seen him laugh or even smile,he just smirked that too arrogantly. I wondered why he never laughed much,suddenly I remembered that how much pain I had seen in his eyes.

"Stop,checking me out for once Polka!every time I am infront of you,you look at me like a fan girl"

"Shut up you pervert!"I got up,dusting my shorts.

"Polka I don't think you want to get scolded by the incharge again"Natsume said

I took out my cell,it was already 7:55pm I had only 5 minutes to get inside the hostel,otherwise the incharge would definitely take me to the principal.

"If today I am late,then I swear I will kill you"I said,picked up my books and started to run.

"We will see,its good for you to run and loose some weight Polka"I heard Natsume shouting.

I reached the hostel 2 minutes before 8.

I was in the corridor just near my room when someone pulled me.

"You filthy girl how dare you talk to my Natsume" I turned around and saw the girl who had said something about being Natsume's partner on my first day. Her name was umm..Luna yes Luna.

"My Natsume! are you his girlfriend, I thought he didn't date." I simply stated.

"Shut up!you pig you are not at all deserve him. I saw how you were sticking to him near the sakura tree. So stay away from him understood and for your kind information I am the head of Natsume fan club" she said loudly. What Natsume had a fan club, seriously I mean he had a fan club, this was funny. But Luna didn't think the same way.

I could see she was very angry. She twisted my arm.

"Ahh!Stop it you are hurting me, I am not a bit interested in him,I was talking to him and I can talk to anyone I want" I said. My hand was hurting a lot.

"So you will back answer me really you think so,GIRLS!" she shouted.

And soon there were atleast fifty girls who were behind her. I was scared.

"What! I will shout, the incharge will punish you all" I said weekly. I was scared now. I wished Hotaru was there with me, back in school she was always there for me to save me.

"Go ahead pig, incharge in not here. Now you wait and watch what we will do with you" Luna said.

She left my arm and raised her hand to slap me when suddenly someone held her hand, it was Hotaru.

"Back up you idiot if anyone of you even tried to touch Mikan I will surely hit all of you with my baka gun" Hotaru said sternly.

"You think you will be able to scare us all of us " Luna chuckled.

And soon Luna was lying on the floor. Hotaru had hit her very hard.

"You! Girls get them" she screeched.

"You dare touch us" Hotaru said lifting her baka gun.

All girls seemed to be scared. They didn't come towards us.

"Girls what is happeneing here. Go back in your rooms right now" the hostel incharge's voice suddenly came. She was standing at one of the corridor.

All the girls went in their rooms.

"Mikan you watch out, I won't let you go so easily and stay away from my Natsume" Luna hissed before going in her room.

I went and hugged Hotaru, surprizingly she didn't say anything.

"Thank you Hotaru thanks a lot I thought they all would hit me, you always save me" I hugged her even tighter.

"Where were you? I tried calling you but you didn't pick up"

"I was outside, I decided to complete my work outside."

"Leave me now and go back to your room. Those girls are stupid Mikan stay away from them. I may not be always there to save you" she said and went.

I went in my room,prepared my dinner and ate it while watching some program on tv.

I had to still complete my maths assignment, I wasn't able to complete again because of Natsume.

At the thought of Natsume,I felt my cheek getting flushed when the memory that how he had held me in his strong arms came across my mind.

Whats wrong with me!how can I forget that he was also the one who left me and because of him I landed on my butts,they were still hurting.

But I knew there was something hurting him a lot. I could clearly see pain in his eyes,and then his hand was also hurt so badly. I wondered if someone had hit him.

I also wondered why he was so emotionally distant why didn't he smile much,all these questions were confusing me.

He was looking so cute when he had laughed. I wish he would smile more,laugh more.

I found myself smiling when I thought about his laughter.

* * *

_i would like to thank animemango and michan-natsu for their reviews it means a lot...:)_

_guys please do review if you liked the chapter...:)_

_with lots of love_

_silent reader...:)_


	5. Perfect partner

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

Finally after sleeping at 4 am on Sunday night I was able to complete my assignment thrice.

Right now, I was struggling to sustain myself from sleeping in Jinno's class. Natsume was beside me,whenever I turned to look at him he would smirk as if he was teasing me for my condition for which he was responsible.

At last, last lesson was over, I couldn't control anymore, soon I was asleep on the desk.

"Mikan! get up you sleepyhead. School is over" someone was shaking me.

"Nooo! I want to sleep please..."

"Shut up!I know very well how to wake you up properly. So you have 10 seconds and after that get ready for baka gun attack."

I didn't want to get up,but more than that I didn't want to get hurt,so unwillingly I got up.

"Come now lets go Mikan,already because of you I have wasted 20 minutes, anyways why were you alseep?"

"Aww!Hotaru you are so sweet you waited for me. I am feeling sleepy because last night I was awake till 4 a.m. I had to complete assignment" I said. I was very tired.

I and Hotaru went to the hostel canteen after eating some food. We went back to our rooms.

I didn't even change my clothes,I directly went to my bed and slept. It was around 6 when I finally decided to get up.

After taking a shower I went outside for a walk.

I was just going along the path when I saw Natsume, but he wasn't alone he was with a young kid who might be 7 or 8 years old.

They both were in the football ground, I stood by a tree nearby the ground and stared at them with surprise.

Natsume was playing with the young kid, I could see he even smiled at him. I was surprised I never thought Natsume had this side to his character, I never thought he could be caring.

"Thats Youichi, he looks up to Natsume as his brother, Natsume had become friends with him three years back when Youichi fell from the hostel roof and Natsume tried to save him,after that Natsume had always taken his care like a brother" I turned to see Ruka, who was standing beside me,I didn't realise when he came there I was absorbed in watching Natsume with Youichi.

"I wasn't...I just can't believe that Natsume could actually be like that most of the times he is just so rude." I was embarassed,as I was literally staring at Natsume for I don't know how long. God knows what Ruka thought of me.

"Natsume is not bad,he just has a tough exterior he has gone through a lot Mikan" Ruka said, he seemed to care about Natsume a lot.

_He has gone through a lot Mikan_ I wondered what Ruka meant by this, I felt it had to do with something about his injury I had seen few days back. I wanted to find out what was the reason that he was so frequently absent or how had his hand injured. I knew I couldn't ask all this to Natsume,last time when I tried to ask he had become so furious.

"Ruka...why doesn't he attend classes much...and how did he hurt his hand?" I asked quitely.

"Mikan..its nothing he just fell, and he wasn't feeling well that is why he was absent" I knew Ruka was lying, there was something wrong but I didn't know what. Maybe Hotaru could help me in finding out,she was good in these kinds of things.

It was already Sunday. In the afternoon I had with the group gone to central town, it was fun especially when Anna gave me Fluff Puffs,it tasted like heaven it was the most tasty thing I had ever eaten. I spent all my pocket money and bought 10 packets of Fluff Puffs. I had already eaten 5 packets.

Whole week was good. Natsume unlike last week wasn't absent much infact he missed classes only for one day.

He didn't talk to me much,but I could feel that his behaviour towards me had changed a bit. He was still rude and arrogent, infact he insulted me everyday but he didn't treat me like his fan girls.

It took me few days to get used to the idea of fan clubs and fan girls. I came to know that even Ruka had a fan club. Their preisdent was Luna I hated that girl, she hadn't humiliated me after last time, but I knew that she was certainly planning something all the time she would stare as if anytime she would kill me. Sumire who was one of my class partners was also member of their fan club, but she wasn't like Luna. When Luna was not around she would be a happy go lucky girl, she would laugh and be really nice,but when Luna was around she acted as if she didn't even know me.

Koko had told me that Sumire was her childhood best friend but since last two years they hadn't spoken with each other. Two years back only Luna had joined Alice Academy she was Sumire's class partner and since then slowly slowly Sumire drifted apart from Koko and their group.

I wish Sumire and Koko would become friends again, the way Koko was talking about Sumire I felt as if he had a crush on her. They would look really cute as a couple.

My attitude towards Natsume had changed not completely ,even though he had an opposite caring side too,I knew he was still an arrogant and rude boy.

The look on Natsume's face when he was with Youichi was soft and caring. Then I remembered what Ruka had said that day _he has gone through a lot Mikan _I didn't understand it I wondered what might have happened with him. Yesterday I had told Hotaru everything I knew about Natsume and I asked her to help me, strangely she agreed she had said something like blackmail Hyuuga Nogi and money, I didn't understand a bit. As long as she was helping me it didn't matter. I didn't how she would help but then she was Hotaru, her plans were perfect they always worked.

I was lying on my bed it was only 8 but I was feeling tired after walking so much in Central Town. I switched the lights off and tried to sleep.

"Polka" I heard something as if Natsume was calling me,was I dreaming about him. Hell no!Why would I dream about I didn't like him. Maybe it was a nightmare.

"Polka get up!" I opened my eyes and I saw a dark figure near my bed. I was scared I thought maybe it was someone sent by Luna to hurt me.

"Ahhh hel..." I was about to shout when someone covered my mouth. I tried to move, I kicked my legs tried to hit that person,but that person was strong.

"Polka! its me Natsume calm down!stop acting like a mad woman I will not kill you even though I want to,I am going to remove my hand and if you scream again I will surely kill you." he said and removed his hand.

I immediately switch on the lights and was relieved to see Natsume,but what was he doing here and how did he get in oh god! if hostel incharge came to know that a guy was in my room. I was surely going home tonight only.

"Natsume what are you doing in room that to this time,how did you get in you know its 8:30 or something and boys are not allowed in girls hostel after 7. If hostel incharge wcomes to know she would kill me and you too. Natsume I won't get admission in any other school if they kick me out of here. What would my parents say. God..."

"Shut up Polka! the amount you talk, I had to come here dumbhead. Jinno had given us joint assignment and we have to submit it tomorrow."

"What?When?"

"On monday, that day when you were sleeping in the class"

"Why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because I didn't want to spend my week completing the assignment with you and your big mouth"

"Shut up! if you would have told before then you wouldn't have to come here at this time."

"I didn't want to come ok. Unfortunately I had to I don't want to get low grades in maths"

"Even I don't want to get low grades ok..anyways thanks for telling me Natsume" I said,if he wouldn't have come I would fail.

"Shut up!and take out the books we need to complete the whole assignment and don't talk loudly got it"

"Ohk" I went and took out my books,we both sat by the desk.

"Natsume how did you get in my room? Door was locked." I was really confused. My room was locked I had latched it before getting into bed.

"Window" he pointed towards the window it was wide open.

"You can climb walls wow Natsume like spiderman" I said I was wondering how did he climb the wall.

"Shut up idiot you know there is something known as ladder and for your kind information,your room is on the first floor not sixth or seventh. How can somebody be so dumb!"

" I didn't realise ohk you don't have to be mean"

For next few minutes we were doing questions, I was able to do only two questions whereas Natsume had already done near about fifty questions. He was brilliant.

I didn't know how to do my next question, so I was staring at my copy.

"You know to solve a question you need to use hands, I think just by staring at the question it won't be solved itself" Natsume said irritated.

"My wish its not like I don't know the question I know ohk" I lied I didn't want to embarass myself.

"Ya ya that is why since then you have done two questions wow thats great Polka" Natsume said, he was trying to control his laughter.

"Shut up!everyone is not like you ohk some people have average mind"

"You think you have average mind seriously" he chuckled.

"What!?why are you laughing?" I looked at him narrowing my eyes.

"I have been your partner since two weeks and polka you are way below average"

"Shut up! ohk...I am not below average,you don't know."

He took my copy and solved the question. I looked at the solution and didn't understand a thing,I tried to pretend as if I already knew.

"Its ok I know you didn't get. Look we suppose that x is..." he explained the question and then he had to explain it ten times, but in the end I did understand.

"I got it, you can be good teacher Natsume" I said smiling brightly.

"And you can never a good student because you are exceptionally dumb" he said.

"Shut up! you don't have to be mean" I pouted.

"I told the truth, you know what you don't have to do any question I would do all of them and I won't tell Jinno that you didn't do aything ok. I can't just explain each and every question polka" he said in a sharp tone.

"You don't have to be rude,I know I am not very intelligent I am sorry I am your partner, I would talk to Narumi and Jinno to change my partner so that you won't have to explain anything. I am not doing all this intentionally ok,I am weak in maths.." I was hurt,I knew I wasn't bright but he didn't have to be rude about it.

He didn't say anything and continued to do his questions and I tried to solve my next question.

Soon I realised that my head was on the desk and I was asleep.

I felt someone's breath near my neck, but I didn't open my eyes. I knew it was Natsume, I knew he was close and I could feel my heart pounding because of the closeness.

"Polka you sure are dumb but you are a perfect partner" I slowly registered his words, I felt bliss pure bliss. I didn't know why was it but his words meant a lot.

I opened my eyes but there was no sign of Natsume,he might have gone back.

I went to my bed and kept thinking about what Natsume had just said.

_You are a perfect partner..._

* * *

_this chapter was quite short I guess...hope you liked it...do review it means a lot,helps me to continue writing!_

_with love _

_silent reader :) :)_


	6. Best friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

It has been nearly one week since Natsume and I did the joint assignment. I didn't think that Natsume knew that I was awake when he said that I was a perfect partner,because he just acted as if nothing happened. But then,nothing had happened maybe I heard it wrong,maybe it wasn't perfect partner,maybe it was worst or something. I couldn't point it out that why it meant so much. No way in hell I could like Natsume,he was no where near my dream guy, I agree that I was inexperienced when it came to guys but still I had an image of my dream guy, and Natsume was nothing like my dream guy.

I saw a lot of romantic movies, so my ultimate man had to be like that in romantic movies, someone with whom I would spend rest of my life and have my own happy ending. I believed that I would meet that person when the right time came but one thing I was sure of that my dream guy was perfect guy definetely not arrogant,rude,perverted jerk. Anyways, right now I wasn't much interested in guys, I was happy with my life.

Natsume again didn't attend most of his classes,I was curious that why was it, and how come the school authorities didn't care. I mean attendence was supposed to be important I wonder how he got away with it.

I was in the canteen with whole group,it was lunch time. We all were discussing about the prank Mocho and Koko had pulled out in their previous class.

"It was so funny you guys should have seen the look on the teacher's face as if he was about to die...his face had gone white the moment he saw the huge tarantula on his desk" Koko was laughing continously along with Mocho.

"You guys are so mean" Kitsuneme said. He looked really upset. I didn't know Kitsuneme respected teachers that much,I always thought he was just like Koko.

"Ya! Kitsuneme I agree, I mean think about the poor teacher,anybody could freak out if they saw a live tarantula" I said. I was very scared of spiders those were creepy creatures.

"No I don't care about that teacher I am upset because you guys did that alone even I wanted to be there. Next time,you plan something like that then it has to be in my class ohk!"

And I thought he cared about teacher.

"Mikan they all are like that only"Anna chuckled.

I was engrossed in talkig so much that I forgot to finish my lunch. When the bell rang I had not even eaten half of my lunch, but then my next lesson was free so I decided to sit at the table all by myself as everyone had left.

Finally I had eaten, I got up to leave the canteen, when someone entered , I looked up and saw Luna along with some girls.

"I was waiting for this moment Sakura when you would be alone" Luna said in her bitchy tone.

"What do you want" I tried to sound confident but the truth was I was scared,I knew something bad was about to happen,no one was there in the canteen.

"I already did warn you didn't I, but you though I won't do anything. You were mistaken"

"But what have I done?" I was just able to whisper.

"What have you done!don't act innocent ohk,I told you to stay away from Natsume,but no you didn't listen infact you started to be with Ruka also. I saw you both ,you were staring at Natsume."

"What! he is just a friend ,I don't even spend much time with them" I was shocked,is this girl mad or what,I wasn't even Natsume's friend.

"Excuses,I know girls like you they try to act dumb but in reality they can to any thing to get a guy"

What the hell was wrong with this girl I never thought of getting a guy or something.

"I am not li..."and before I could say anything two girls held me.

"What are you..."before I could continue someone covered my mouth. I saw Luna she was holding a plate of noodles or something like that. I knew what was happening I tried to free myself but my efforts were futile.

And in no time noodles were all over my head, I didn't know how to react. Luna was infront of me and before I could do anything she slapped me.

"I wasn't able to do this last time, so sad Sakura that ice queen best friend of yours is not here to save you. You are nothing without her, I wonder how she tolerates you,you are so clingy evrerytime you follow her like a tail. Have you seen her face it looks as if you are a burden to her,haven't you noticed how she ignores you! so sad Sakura." with that Luna left.

I do not know for how much time I stood there,I couldn't move,more than her actions her words had hurt me,was she telling the truth,did Hotaru think I was a burden,was I too clingy.

Finally when I came back to my senses I went to the washroom and washed myself,I treid hard to control my tears. When I couldn't control I ran I didn't know where to go but all knew I wanted to be alone.

I reached the sakura tree leaned against it and cried, I was hurt by Luna's words I was angry at myself for being so clingy.

"Polka you look a lot more uglier when you cry" I looked up and saw Natsume,he was holding a tissue towards me.

"I...I am ok" I said talking the tissue and blew my nose.

"Arghhh Polka you are so disgusting"

'Shut up.."I sniffled, I wondered why was Natsume here he hadn't attended english in the morning.

"Stop your crying Polka its irritating,I am trying to read my manga in peace." he said. I didn't know that was it his way of consolling me or he was really pissed.

" Na...Natsume am I very clingy very irritating do you think Hotaru doesn't like me?" I said softly. I wanted to talk to someone.

"Ofcourse Polka you are very clingy and irritating no doubt" he replied smoothly,as if he was stating the obvious.

"Okay..."I was taken back by his answer but what could be expected from him.

"If she didn't like you she wouldn't care for you."

"What...what did you say" I wasn't sure about what he had said.

"I don't like to repeat myself Polka...but I can understand your senses are slow. " he said.

And then repeated himself in a loud voice"IF HOTARU DIDN'T LIKE YOU SHE WOULDN'T CARE FOR YOU"

Before I could reply he got up and went away,I realised that he was right,Hotaru did care for me she always waited for me,always helped me and I knew she cared for me. How could I doubt my own best friend.

Natsume in his own weird way had consolled me. I sat there for a long time, I knew I had missed my classes. So I went straight to the hostel.

I was in my room when I heard a knock, I opened the door and saw Hotaru.

"Hey!" I said nervously.

"Come here idiot.."and Hotaru hugged me,she never showed any sign of affection so I was shocked. She hugged me tightly I could feel that she cared for me a lot.

" Hotaru I love you..."I embraced her even tighter.

"Stupid I can't breathe and I still have mini baka gun ok"

"Sorry Hotaru"I said,I knew she loved me. But I wondered why had she hugged me,I mean she didn't know anything that had happened with me.

"I am going to kill Luna,only I have the right to hit you,scold you...not anyone else"she said sternly,I could see that she was furious.

"How did you come to know?"I was confused,I knew she wasn't there at the canteen.

"I had put a mini camera on the canteen wall before I went back to my classes,I knew Luna was planning something,she was continuously staring at you"

"I am sorry Hotaru I doubted you , I doubted our friendship,I love you Hotaru,I don't know how I believed Luna so easily,but I am so irritating I am so clingy I am dumb weak in maths and you are so perfect but..."

"Shut up idiot, you are my best friend ok now stop babbling" I smiled,I was so lucky to have her.

After eating food with Hotaru,she went to her room. I checked my cell and there were atleast 10 miss calls,3-3 from Anna and Nonoko, 2 from Koko and 1-1 each from Mocho and Kitsuneme.

I called Anna,she was worried about me as Hotaru had told every one what Luna did with me. They tried to find me everywhere, and after Hotaru along with others confronted Luna. Hotaru had hit her and her fan girls with her baka gun again and again. She along with others had also warned them.

After I finally was able to convince her that I was perfectly fine. I went to bed, and thought about the whole day, it was scary but it felt really good to know that Hotaru loved me,and that our friendship was strong. Luna had unintentionally given me a satisfaction that Hotaru would be there for me always.

Then I thought about Natsume,after all he wasn't that bad.

* * *

_I thought of updating fast...as now a days I am free...its a short chapter though! I am thinking to update tomorrow again to compensate for writing such a short chapter...:)_

_Guys please do review it means a lot! Suggestions are always welcome!_

_~with lots n lots of love_

_silent reader...:)_


	7. Stay with me

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice. :)

* * *

Luna didn't bother me now,I guessed that it was because of Hotaru's warning but I knew she didn't like me and when ever she would get a chance to embarassed me she would happily do it.

I was happy in my new school,I had got some real friends. Somehow I considered Natsume as my friend,even though I knew that he didn't consider me a friend or maybe he did,I hoped so,I wish I could help him I knew he was suffering I knew he had some secret,there was a reason evertime he skipped the classes. Now I was sure about it as Hotaru had done some investigations.

Yesterday when I was at her room she told me that Natsume went somewhere out of the school, regularly sometimes at night or day time. I asked Hotaru how did she find it out and how was she so sure about it.

She said she used her mini camera which she had installed on some of the trees,she loved mistries. She also said she would blackmail Ruka to tell her the truth. I didn't understand,I was well aware that Hotaru loved blackmailing,back in my old school she had earned lots of money just by blackmailing,not only the students but also some teachers.

"Hotaru,blackmail Ruka?" I was confused,I thought she wouldn't blackmail anyone her,but I was wrong.

"Yes,I have clicked his some embarassing pics,I have even sold some of them to his fans." she said in her monotonous voice.

"Wow!you can be really mean" I was shocked.

"I get lots of money,and much more when I sell Natsume's pic"

"What!you have clicked his pics also"

"So! I love money but it is more fun in teasing Ruka" I was surprised,Hotaru never teased boys for fun.

"Anyways,Hotaru I don't think you should talk about this to Ruka , I am sure he would tell Natsume and I don't want that" I said nervously. I remebered the way he had reacted when I had asked him that day. He was so angry.

"Ok ...I would try to collect more information" she said.

Thinking about all this I felt asleep. I do not know what time it was,but suddenly I woke up,it is raining heavily outside and I heard a loud thunder. Since childhood I had been scared of lightening,so I wasn't able to sleep anymore,I checked the time it was 2 am. I got up and went to drink some water, I sat by the window ,looked outside it was raining. I loved rain only when it was not accompanied by a thunderstorm. I decided to read a book or watch tv. I was about to get up when something caught my eye. I saw someone or something outside,who so ever that person was, he was stumbling, and suddenly that black figure swayed in the air and fell. I wondered who was it, I was confused and worried,that may be something might have happened with that person. Without thinking any more I wore my jacket,took a torch,an umbrella,I mentally thanked mom as she had kept it,I thought there would be no need of umbrella,I was wrong and then I went out.

I was scared that if anyone caught me I would be in trouble but this all didn't matter this time. I stepped out of hostel and made my way towards the woods. For a few moments I wasn't able to find anyone or anything.

"Ahhh..."suddenly I heard a painfull moan. I tried to figure out the direction from where the sound was coming. Finally I saw someone leaned against a tree. I went towards him.

With the help of torch light I saw that the person's shoulder was bleeding a lot. I hurriedly sat beside him,covered that person's head with the umbrella and used the torch light to see his face.

Those familiar pair of crimson eyes were staring back at me,I saw Natsume's face I could clearly see that he was angry. There were bruises all over Natsume's face as if someone had punched him. It felt so bad to see him in such a condition,I wanted to cry.

"Polka..What are you doing here?" he said in a sharp tone,but his voice was trembling slightly because of the pain.

"What happened to you?Your shoulder is bleeding...we need to take you to the doctor right now come on" I said my voice was shaking,I had never seen someone who was injured like this. I was scared for Natsume.

"Shut up!leave right now!" he tried to say in a loud voice. I could easily tell that he didn't want me near him,but I wasn't going to leave I was as stubborn as Natsume.

"No I won't until and unless you come with me to the infirmary" I was determined,what so ever he said I wasn't going to leave him.

"I don't want you here,and you would be in trouble if someone sees you"

"I don't care!" I said loudly.

"Please Polka leave I am fine"first time I had heard him pleading.

"I am not leaving stop being such a baby! can't to see you are so badly hurt! and you think I would leave you like this only. No Natsume I won't" I was frustrated,he was so badly hurt,and he wanted me to leave.

"You don't have to care about me got it!So for god's sake leave" his voice was stressed. I knew he was suffering his shoulder was continously bleeding.

"But I care Natsume!So you stop it and get up I said"

"Why?"he looked at me.

"Because you are my friend"I said.

"Friend!you are not my friend Polka"

"Its ok!but you are my friend stop arguing and get up"

"I won't Polka!"I knew he was stubborn but so was I.

I took a seat beside him. "Ohk fine don't get up,I will sit with you as long as you are here"

"Don't be stupid Polka!its cold" he was irritated,but I didn't care.

"Same to you!don't be stupid and get the hell up!"

"You want to get fever its your wish"he said.

For next few minutes I guess we sat like this,I could hear Natsume's moan now and then,it felt terrible that some one was in pain infront of me and I couldn't do anything,but then it was because of his ego.

"I am not going to the infirmary,I would instead go to my room,every necessary aid is there"he said at last. I won.

"Come on Natsume lets go" I was a bit happy that at last Natsume had to give in.

I helped him to stand up,carefully we went inside the boys hostel. I already knew his room,I unlocked his door and went inside. His room was similar to Koko's room only,but it was neat everything was in place. I was thought boys were irresponsible and their rooms would be messy but this was an exception.

"Where is your first aid?"I asked him. He was sitting on his neatly made bed. He pointed towards a shelf which was in one corner of the room. I brought the box and kept in on the bed beside Natsume,then I pulled a chair and brought it near Natsume's bed where he was sitting.

He started unbuttoning his shirt,I could see his perfect body, my cheeks were heating up and before I could do anything I knew I was blushing madly.

"What..what are trying" I asked in a weak voice.

"Get a grip Polka I am not trying anything if you did not realise,my shoulder is hurt and to apply some oinment I will have to open my shirt" he was smirking he had probably seen me blushing. I cursed myself for being so stupid at times.

I could see that he was struggling to open his shirt so I went towards him and softly pulled his hurt arm out his sleeve. He didn't protest to my surprise.

There was a huge cut on his shoulder, I felt bad to see it. I went to kitchen and brought a towel and some water to wash his wound.

"You don't have to do it,I can do it myself" he said.

"I know Natsume you don't need anyone's help but you know unfortunately I love helping people so shut up" I was irritated,he always acted as if he could do anything,even when his condition was like this.

He didn't say a thing,I knew he had a little strength left in him so he didn't argue. I dipped the towel and slowly started to wash his wound,when the cut was clean I asked Natsume which oinment was to be applied,he gave me one. I applied it as lightly and softly I could on Natsume's shoulder,a shiver ran through my spine when ever I touched him,I could feel butterflies in my stomach,my hands shivered when they made contact with Natsume's skin. I could feel Natsume's muscles got tensed up whenever I touched him.

After that I bandaged his shoulder. Then when I was done,I gave Natsume a pain killer,he didn't say a thing just stared at me and then he silently popped the pill in his mouth and drank water,

Then I went to the kitchen to put back the towel which was now stainted with blood,so I decided to wash it in the bathroom. By the time I was done,I saw Natsume was fast asleep on his bed.

I sat on the chair and looked at his face even though his face was covered with bruises,he still looked handsome, I could see big dark circles around his eyes and he seemed tired,he might have not slept properly since a long time.

He was still wearing shoes,so I went and pulled his shoes out from both his feet opened his socks and then I got a quilt from the cupboard and covered Natsume with it. I stared at him,I decided to put some oinment on his face too,so slowly slowly I started to put oinment on his bruises I was carefull not to wake him up. Whenever I touched him I felt something strange,what so ever the feeling was,I kind of liked it.

There was a photo frame on his desk,I picked it up, there were three kids in it,they were all in a beach. A boy who looked the eldest of all,his face resembled Natsume but not completely his eyes were black a boy who was younger one was holding his hand tightly,I knew it was Natsume,he looked so cute with same pair of beautiful crimson eyes and there was a girl who was youngest of all who was hugging the eldest boy happily I couldn't see her face properly. I thought it was Natsume's family,Natsume looked happy in the picture unlike now.

I sat by Natsume's bed and stared at him,I felt a strange sadness within me,he was so tired. I wondered how had he got hurt that badly,I wanted to ask it tonight only,but Natsume had fallen asleep,I was surely going to ask him tomorrow,it didn't matter if he got angry because I needed to know that why was Natsume in so much of pain,I wanted to know what happened with him or why did he miss his classes I wanted to help him. It was really hard for me to see his condition his perfect face was covered with bruises his shoulder had such deep wound,he looked weak.

I reached for his hand ,held it and squeezed it,I knew he was asleep but I wanted to tell him that I care for him that he was my friend, even though everytime I was with him I felt something strange.

After sitting there holding his hand I realised that it was late and that I should go back to my room before anyone caught me here. I was leaving his hand,but before I could he held it tightly. I looked at him his eyes were still closed.

"Stay with me"he muttered.

I knew I could be in trouble if I stayed here,I knew I had to pull my hand and leave but I couldn't,something inside me wanted to be with him,it felt good to be around him. First time he had asked me something,I couldn't deny.

So I sat there.

"I will..."I said softly. I was thrilled to hear those words from Natsume,it felt good,I felt good.

_Stay with me..._

* * *

_Hope you would like this chapter...n guys do review it means a lot._

_~with love_

_silent reader...:):)_


	8. Almost

I want to thank everyone who reviewed,followed and read this story,thanks a lot :)

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

I wanted to sleep more,but I was feeling strangely warm all over my body even though it was comforting,it was unusual as normally I never felt like this when I woke up. I slowly opened my eyes,this wasn't my room and most importantly this wasn't my bed. Soomeone's arm was pressed against my stomach,I turned my face and saw Natsume's sleeping face,he was looking so handsome with his hair all messed up,I realised how I had ended up in his room,how he had asked me to stay. Thinking about that I blushed slightly.

I was confused that I was on the chair last night but now I was in his bed sleeping beside him,I blushed even more this was really weird I wondered how did I end up there. I might be feeling cold or something,I didn't remember a thing.

I looked at Natsume's face,he looked so innocent no one could ever tell that he could even be arrogant and rude. The bruises that were on his face were better now,but they still looked bad. The pain that I had seen on this face last night wasn't there, I wondered what all was he going through.

"Polka,stop staring" Natsume muttered.

"I..I wasn't staring" I turned my face,blushing even more.

"I know,you weren't staring you were just drooling over my handsome face and wondering how could anyone be so hot" even though I wasn't looking at him I knew he would be smirking.

"You wish Hyuuga,I never thought you were hot"

"Ya thats why you were blushing right"

"I...I was not"this was embarassing he had seen me blushing.

"Ya ya keep on lying anyways..Polka would you excuse your leg"

"I what!"I turned to him totally confused.

"Your heavy big leg stupid!I want to move" he said pointing towards his legs. My right leg was over his both the legs.

I quickly removed my leg,blushing even more. I turned my face in embarassment.

"You..you moron you also please excuse your stupid hand" I said,even though it felt good to have his arm around me.

"I know you were enjoying it! its ok Polka I won't mind"

"Shut up...I wasn't enjoying anything"I removed the blanket and tried to get out of the bed.

But before I could even stand Natsume pulled my arm and I fell on him. We both stared at each other for a few moments,his crimson eyes were exceptionally beautiful,they were mesmerising.

"You could look pretty if you let your hair down" he said. I had left my hair open last night.

"..."no words came out of my mouth,he was actually calling me pretty. I realised my face was only a few millimetres away from Natsume's I could feel his breath on my skin.

He came slowly towards me,I was blushing harder and harder. Was he going to kiss me,this would be my first kiss. My mind was blank,I couldn't even turn my face as if I wanted him to kiss me.

We were just about to kiss when someone knocked the door. I practically jumped out of the bed and went in the bathroom,I had to hide if anyone saw me here I was dead.

"Hyuuga,I am here to get Mikan" I was relieved to hear Hotaru's voice,I came out of the bathroom and hugged her.

"Stop it baka!Do you want morning dose of baka-gun" she said.

She gave me my uniform.

"Change!no one would doubt anything if they saw you in your uniform" she said.

I went in and changed,I thanked Hotaru for rescuing me because if I went out of Natsume's room in my night dress,god knows what all students would think especially Luna.

By the time I came out,Natsume was doing something in the kitchen and Hotaru was shamelessly clicking pictures of his room.

"I am done" I said.

"Come lets go,I don't want to be late because of you"

"Bye Natsume we are going"I shouted.

"Whatever"he replied. He was so shameless,he didn't even thank me for taking his care last night.

On my way back I asked Hotaru"How did you know that I was in his room?"

"Those mini-cameras I had installed on the trees,I saw you and him going towards the boy's hostel"she said.

"Ohk!thanks a lot Hotaru you are the bestest friend"

"I did it for money stupid,I am going to sell his room's pictures"she said coolly

"But still thanks,you indirectly helped me"

I told her everything that happened last night.

I went to my room,took a shower got ready again and went to the school.

I couldn't concentrate in any of my classes,my thoughts drifted towards Natsume all the time,I had to ask him the reason of his injuries, I had to know it didn't matter if he got angry or scolded me. I had forgotten to ask him this morning and he was not present in the school,I had to wait till the school was over.

After the school was over I went in my room. I was doing my assignment when I looked outside and saw someone near the sakura tree. There was a huge possibility that the person was Natsume so I rushed outside.

I was relieved to see Natsume he was leaning against the tree.

I went and sat beside him.

"Hey Natsume" I said softly.

"Stalking me"

"Shut up! I am not"

"Thats why you are here!"

"I wanted to ask something"

"No,I can't be your boyfriend"he said

"What?boyfriend!" I was confused.

"I knew you were going to ask this only that Natsume will you please be my boyfriend"

"What the hell! I wasn't going to ask this and I don't even like you ohk I would rather die than to have a boyfriend like you"

"Its ok Polka don't feel shy"

"Stop it! you perverted jerk" he was irritating me. But I had to keep my calm and ask him.

"You were the one who came and sat beside me,I know you like me Polka its ok!"

"What is wrong with you why would I like an arrogant stupid rude perverted jerk like you! I have a much better taste"

"Ya thats why you were blushing so badly in the morning" my cheeks were reddening again when I thought about how Natsume had almost kissed me.

"I wasn't"

"As I already said its ok Polka I know it is hard to resist me" he was distracting me so that I couldn't ask him what I wanted to ask. I gathered some courage and said "What had happened to you Natsume last night how did you get injured?"

I saw Natsume got tensed up.

"None of your buisness"he said sternly.

"It is!you are my friend and I saw you yesterday,you were so badly injured rather beaten up I want to know"

"I said its none of your buisness Sakura,stay the hell out of it"

"I won't I want to know"

"Can't you understand once,what do you think of yourself! you don't mean anything to me got it! you are a no one for me and I don't have to answer your any questions" he was angry very angry and I..I was hurt by his words,_you are a no one for me...you don't mean anything to me._

"How could you say all this..." my voice was hardly audible.

"What did you think Polka!?That I liked you that I would share things with you,hell no just because I talked with you,you thought I was your friend. I don't care a bit about you just get that straight in your head." and with those harsh words he left.

But I sat there,tears escaping my eyes no one had ever been so rude with me. I just wanted to help him,but according to him I was no one for him,everything that happened between us even that almost kiss meant nothing,it was hurting.

"Mikan,don't mind his words,he didn't mean them" someone said,I looked up and saw Ruka who took a seat beside me.

"I just wanted to...help" I sniffled.

"I know,but trust me you won't be able to"he said with a painful expression, as if it showed his inability to help Natsume.

"But still he could share..Ruka can you tell me what happened to him why was he injured that badly last night" I looked at him.

"Thanks"

"What?Why"

"For taking his care last Mikan" he said sincerely, he cared for Natsume a lot.

"Its ok,you tell Ruka whats wrong with him"

"It would be better you wouldn't know"

"I want to know Ruka,I saw him in that state I have to know" I was determined.

"I can't tell Mikan...I am sorry hope you understand"

"Oh! Ruka...its ok I can't force you" I knew he couldn't tell,because of Natsume and I didn't want to cause any fight between them,Ruka was only one true friend that Natsume had.

"And Mikan,trust me Natsume does care for you" I looked at him,he was serious.

"Ya!that I could understand by those sweet words he told me" I said sarcastically.

"He didn't mean them"

"Don't defend him Ruka its ok"

"I am not defending him I am just stating the truth,Natsume hardly expresses himself"

"I do not know Ruka"

"Umm...Mikan Hotaru is your best friend?"

"Yes I love her,she is the best she could be cold at times but she cares a lot"

"Just like Natsume" he was right I thought,Hotaru and Natsume were a lot alike.

"She keeps on blackmailing me,she already has half my pocket money"Ruka said again.

"Oh!Ruka don't mind Hotaru has always been money lover"

"Ya I know that she keeps on clicking my pics all the time,then she even sells them to girls and Mikan some pics are so embarassing"

"I am sorry Ruka,but Hotaru is quite stubborn I won't be able to help you" I chuckled,poor Ruka.

"Its ok I don't mind it, after all she isn't that bad" he said shyly,I could see his cheeks had turn slightly pink. Did he have a crush on Hotaru..probably I was just imagining things.

After talking a bit more with Ruka I returned back to my room. Ruka was really sweet a gentleman, I got to know a lot about him,he liked french food,he liked animals a lot he even had a pet rabbit Usagi and Natsume and him had been friends since childhood.

Natsume,one moment he acts like I mean something to him and another as if I am no one.

Lying on my bed,I thought about the moment when we had almost kissed,I wondered what would have happened if Hotaru hadn't knocked that time. The way he had said _you could look pretty if you let your hair down. _I knew I was blushing again,my heart beating faster when I thought about all this. I had been acting strange lately,I hardly blushed before but now the amount I blushed,all because of that Natsume. Again I thought about this morning.

But then he had also said that I meant nothing to him,he was so confusing I wish what Ruka had said about him was right,I wish he didn't mean those words he had said,I wish he cared for me I wish he thought of me as a friend.

* * *

_hope you would enjoy this chapter...and please do review.._

_with lots of love_

_silent reader :)_


	9. Saving Aoi

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

Currently,I was trying hard to concentrate I had to study and trust me studying was more than a task for me.

We had exams in just three weeks and I hadn't touched books,I simply loathed studying but I knew that I had to study I couldn't afford to fail and be kicked out of the school.

So,I was there sitting on my desk trying my best to solve a question from last one hour, my concentration level was close to zero. Now and then I was texting Koko or Mochu as rest of them were all studying.

When I was not texting them I was either eating chips or looking at the trees outside,I wondered how would I pass in the exams.

I was totally absorbed in my own thoughts,when I saw someone outside,I looked closely and realised that it was Natsume,he was going somewhere,I checked the time it was nearly 10 p.m.

I was confused,at this time where could he possibly go! And then I remembered what Hotaru had said that Natsume left the academy frequently smoetimes at night. There and then I decided to follow him,I was well aware that it could be dangerous but I was curious and also I wanted to see where Natsume went,I wanted to know that how had he got so hurt last time.

So,I carefully sneaked out of the hostel and went towards the woods,after falling a hundred times,I managed to follow Natsume without him noticing that I was there.

He continued walking in the forest and after walking for a while,there was a fence which he crossed smoothly,but I had a hard time crossing it, twice I fell but I did manage to cross it with bruises on my knees.

He kept on walking now and then he did look back,somehow I hid well and wasn't caught. After walking straight he turned left into a narrow lane.

Finally after walking atleast for half an hour,he entered a building which was not in a good condition,it seemed as though it was a godown. I followed him quietly.

He went through the corridor and entered a room,I slowly followed him, the room was in a very bad condition there were cartons and large containers all over the room. The light was very dim,a bulb was hanging from the roof. The whole room resembled the villian's ambush in movies. In one word it was scary.

"Natsume! come we all were waiting for you only" a person who was wearing a black mask said. He spoke politely but his voice was venomous,there was something about him that didn't seem right.

I was sitting behind a large container,I thought I was well hidden,I could see a few more men,who had guns with them around the black mask person.

"Hn.." Natsume seemed irritated,I knew he was furious about something,but he didn't say or do anything as if he was helpless and the man was his master or something.

"So,today you would have to help Tom and Wako to deliver the goods safely"

Natsume just nodded.

"I trust you my boy,you are precious for our gang"

"I am not a part of your gang Persona! I never was and I never would be "Natsume said sharply,his voice seemed strained. That person's name was Persona, it looked as if he was the leader.

"Speak to me in that tone again and you know the consequences!You would do as I say got it!"the person with black mask shouted and then he slapped Natsume,I twitched I had a sudden urge to confront them but I knew I couldn't do any thing. There were at least 20 men and I was a fragile little girl what could I do.

Strangely Natsume didn't do anything he didn't even defend himself let alone fight back,I knew something was there something was holding him back.

Suddenly one of them started to come towards me,I realised that the hem of my shirt would be visible so I hurriedly pulled my shirt and started to crawl backwards,I was scared and was continously praying.

My back touched the wall I thought I was trapped,I thought I was going to be killed,I was scared about what would Natsume say if he saw me but I turned back and saw that there was a door nearby,so I shifted sideways and cautiously turned the knob,thankfully the door was open,I looked in front the man was just about to reach the container. Without looking back I opened the door and went inside.

I was hoping that no one had seen me,I closed the door behind me and listened quitely. I could hear the man's footsteps he was coming towards the door,my heart was beating fast it seemed as though it would come out any time. His footsteps stopped just infront of the door, I felt his hand against the knob I could see it turning,I didn't want to die,I wanted to go back to school.

"Wako!What are you doing there?"someone shouted,and the knob stopped turning.

"Umm..I thought somebody...leave it!" he said and moved away from the door,as soon as the sound of his footsteps faded I was relieved. I turned I could hardly see a thing it was dark but little bit of light was coming from one end of the room.

I decided to walk towards it, as soon as I took my first step I stumbled over something, I couldn't walk properly something was all over the floor. I bent down to feel what was it,my fingers traced the thing that was on the floor it was metal, it seemed like a pipe of steel and soon I realised that it was a gun.

The whole room was filled with guns,guns were all over the floor I could feel them under my feet,I realised the goods that the mask person was talking about were these weapons. They smuggled weapons,Natsume smuggled weapons.

I couldn't believe, they were dangerous people,I was nervous I was scared to death I had never been in such a position,my hands were shaking.

But I had to keep my courage,without thinking anymore I carefully made my way towards the ray of light. It was coming from a door,I pressed my ear against it,no sound could be heard so I decided to open it.

I slowly opened the door and went inside,to my surprise there a girl asleep on a small bed in one corner of the room.

I went towards her,her face I had seen it somewhere it resembled some one. I had seen her before but where.

I thought a lot but couldn't point out as the light was not proper,I couldn't see her face very properly but I could tell that the girl was about 9 or 10 years old. I looked closely and saw that her right cheek was covered with bruises.

I felt bad,she was so young so innocent and they were hurting her this was so cruel.

I was staring at her face when she opened her eyes. Even though the light was dim I could see her eyes they were crimson. Suddenly it dawned open me that I had seen her before in that photo that was in Natsume's room. She was related to Natsume may be she was his cousin or sister.

But why was she here,was Natsume doing all the things because of her,was she the reason why Natsume hadn't said a word when the mask person had hit him.

"Who are you?"she was looking at me perplexed.

"Oh!Hey I am Mikan"I said happily but quietly.

"I am Aoi"she smiled,unlike Natsume.

"What are you doing here? Did they kidnap you too?" she asked weakly,and then she got up from her bed. I could see she looked feeble they didn't feed her well.

"No!I followed Natsume"I said,I knew it was a very stupid thing to do,but I never thought that it was connected to this big and dangerous thing.

"Natsume is my elder brother he said he would save me and take me back home" ok so I was nearly right,Aoi was Natsume's sister.

"Yes he surely would,but right now you come with me" I knew I had to get her out of this place,the way those guys were treating her was just cruel I couldn't leave such a sweet and young girl like Aoi there.

"Where?"she seemed sacred I could see terror in her eyes, her left hand had a scar,it was a fresh scar,consequences they did this to her to blackmail Natsume but I didn't want to think about how she might have got that scar.

"I am Natsume's friend,I won't hurt you" I asssured her.

"Ok,but where are we going,those men are very dangerous" she said meekly.

"Don't worry we have to be out of this place just be with me" I tried to sound confident but failed,I was nervous and scared myself,they smuggled weapons,I had seen a room full of guns god knows how many other rooms like that were there.

I had to try,I couldn't leave Aoi here after seeing her scars.

So I quietly along with Aoi left the room,I held her hand tightly when we passed the room full of guns, we walked very slowly as we couldn't afford to make any noise and be caught.

We were half way when Aoi stumbled and nearly fell making a clattering sound when her leg touched the metal of the gun,I held her quickly and we stayed frozen for next few minutes,I heard carefully if anyone was coming towards us but thankfully I heard no footsteps. I sighed in relief,we were save for now.

Very cautiously we were able to reach the door of the room where everyone was, I pressed my ears against the door,I couldn't hear any sound,so I very quietly turned the knob of the door and slightly opened it.

I peeped outside,I could see that now there were only two or three men they were all sitting at the other corner totally engrossed among themselves.

"Aoi,be very carefull just hold my hand and we will be able to get out of this place" I said assuring her it more like I was telling myself that we would make it,I was scared,nervous my face was all red because of adrenaline rush but I had to help Aoi I had to.

We both bent down on our knees and slowly came out,after half way moving like that we both stood up as those three men didn't look towards us they were playing cards I guess.

My legs were shaking I couldn't even walk properly but I had to keep my calm because I had to save Aoi.

We reached the door I turned back and no body was paying attention towards us so I carefully opened the door.

I was relieved it was a feeling I had never felt,anything could have happened if those men would have seen us they could have killed me or Aoi.

We both made our way towards the main door,I knew we both had escaped, I had saved Aoi.

I looked at her,the bruises on her cheeks looked even more prominent in light. She smiled at me innocently,she was cute and her eyes were just like Natsume's. I wondered what all she might have gone through.

I was just opening the door when a strong arm pulled me backwards roughly.

"Look guys what we have"the same venomous voice said.

Shiver ran through my spine, when I turned back to face the black mask person,Persona...

* * *

_just wanna say that guys if you liked the chapter then plz do review it means a lot...:)_

_with love_

_silent reader :)_


	10. Sacrifice

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice. :)

* * *

All the relief I felt was now replaced by panic and regret,I wish I would have never come here. I wish I would have never took Aoi with me,I could already see the terror in Aoi's eyes,I didn't even want to think that what all Persona would do with Aoi as she had tried to escape.

This all was because of me,I was stupid enough to follow Natsume.

Persona dragged me through the corridor,and took me to the same room where they all were previously. Aoi was taken by the other two men. Unlike me she didn't protest and went with them. I had tried to fight back but my efforts were fulite indeed Persona had held my arm much more tightly.

"You thought you could leave so easily darling,I am sorry you aren't leaving not now not ever" Persona smirked.

I couldn't say a single word my mouth was dry, I knew after few hours I would be dead, Natsume wasn't there. I didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing.

I was sitting on the floor my back against the wall,two men with guns were standind beside me, Aoi was at the other corner of the room and in the middle Persona standing. He was scary,my whole body was trembling.

"So,you were planning to escape with Aoi!"he chuckled,and soon he was laughing as if it was a joke,all the other men had joined him.

"Wako had already seen you before,even though he thought maybe it was just an illusion I knew that something was wrong,and then I heard a clattering noise, I was sure that someone was there. I saw you both walking through the corrider and then you already know what happened" he said proudly.

I couldn't say a single word I was scared and also I didn't know what to say.

"You thought you would escape,no one has ever been able to escape from Persona and you both are no exceptions,and Aoi you very well knew what had happened last time when you tried to escape,but you dared tried to escape again"

I could see Aoi's face it had gone white and her whole face was terror stricken,what would have Persona possibly done with her last time she tried to escape,was it something to do with the scar I had seen or the bruises.

"No...Persona I am sorry no..please last time please" Aoi was crying.

"I am sorry dear Aoi but no you will have to be punished as I can't kill you"

"Its my fault punish me! kill me! I forced her to come with me,please leave her" I shouted,I couldn't see anything happening to Aoi because of me.

"Wow!this is so emotional and dramatic I like it,but sweety first Aoi then your chance will come ohk"he smirked,there and then I wanted to kill him. He was so insensitive.

He started walking towards Aoi,stopped infront of her and then sat down. He pulled her scared arm and then took out a knife from his pocket.

"Stop it you coward dog!" I couldn't control so I shouted. I couldn't see him hurting her because of me,Aoi was innocent I had forced her to come with me,she had even warned me.

"How dare you speak to me like that"Persona said in a stern and loud voice. He started to come towards me my heart was beating faster and faster.

"Let me teach this stupid girl a lesson first then I will take care of you Aoi"

He held my hairs and pulled me up as if I was an animal. "Ahh..." a cry escape through my mouth,I couldn't control, it was hurting.

Then he slapped me,my whole right cheek and my right ear went numb.

"Apologize" he stared at me. No,I won't apologize,I knew I was going to die so why should I apologize I hadn't done anything wrong,so I kept quite and didn't say a word. Soon there was another slap,it was much harder and pain was much stronger.

"I said apologize do you get that" he shouted,I knew he was angry. But no I won't say a word.

He punched my face as if I was a puching bag,I knew my nose was bleeding,I could feel pain all over my body. He had just punched me,I couldn't believe I never thought anyone could be so heartless.

"You bloody stubborn bitch"he was very angry,he took out his knife raised his hand,I knew he would stab me to death,I prepared my self for the worst,I closed my eyes waiting for the unbearable pain.

But nothing happened,I opened my eyes only to see that somebody had stopped Persona, I looked up to see Natsume's face,

He was holding Persona's arm,he just saved me he looked furious,I do not know if it was because I had followed him or because Persona was going to kill me.

"Leave her Persona, I would do what so ever you say you just leave her" Natsume said.

"Oh look guys what we have here a love story,hero is begging for the heroine's life...I didn't know Natsume that you were into love"Persona smirked.

"Please Persona leave her,I promise she won't say a word to anyone about you"Natsume pleaded. I have never seen Natsume like this,I felt regret it was because of me that Natsume had to act like this,already he was going through so much.

"Would you join the gang forever"

"Yes,I would now please leave her"Natsume said.

"Not so easily,would you also smuggle drugs from now on"Persona said.

"Stop it! Natsume don't its ok I would die please Natsume don't"I pleaded Natsume. It was better to die then to live my life with a guilt,that I had pushed Natsume into more darkness.

"Yes Persona I would"Natsume said ignoring me.

"NO!..I said no Natsume"I shouted. I couldn't take it,I wanted to be the reason for his happiness not for his miserable condition.

"This is interesting,both are eager to sacrifice each other's life for the other wow I like it"Persona said, I could clearly see this all was amusing for him,he was enjoying all of this.

"So Persona I agree to all your terms now please leave her" Natsume said,his voice seemed irritated.

"I said no Natsume"my voice was very soft.

"You go Sakura right now without any more delay"he ordered me. I looked at him,his eyes had many emotions, pain,anger and something more that I couldn't point out.

Natsume was ready to live his whole life in darkness just to save me why...if any other girl would be there in my place would he do this to save her too...I knew it wasn't the right place or time to try to figure out his feeling for me.

I couldn't understand that why was I so curious to know about his feelings towards me or why I just couldn't go and leave Natsume or why was I willing to even sacrifice my life just for him. I knew I had a crush on him but was this all because of a crush or was there something more...

"Natsume wait,we can't leave her so easily"Persona said. His voice interupted my thoughts.

"What!now what?"Natsume was irritated.

"Let me just play with her and then she can go"he said,he looked at me as if I was some food and then he touched my cheeks,and brought his face near me to kiss me,I quickly turned my face.

Before I could even react Natsume launched himself at Persona,he punched him continously I could feel the anger in his each punch.

All the men of Persona tried to free him from Natsume,finally after lots of struggle they succeeded.

"How dare you hit me, Natsume now you would suffer. Boys get started" he said,his nose was bleeding and his whole face was covered with bruises. I never thought I would ever feel good to see someone in such condition but ironically right now I was feeling happy to see him like this. He deserved much more though.

All the men started to kick and punch Natsume,he tried to fight back infact he was even able to tackle four or five of them but in the end it was not the strength but the number that won, Natsume was stronger than each one of them but he couldn't fight all of them.

They were hitting him continously, without any mercy. Natsume was wailing in pain,he was lying on the floor I couldn't take it any more . I ran towards them and tried my best to push away those men but failed miserably.

I tried to hold arm of a man who was punching Natsume but he pushed me so harshly that I fell on the ground. My head hit the floor and it hurted a lot,but I didn't care I had to help him I couldn't watch him die,I tried to stand.

I saw Aoi she was crying,her eyes were red,it would be so hard for her to see her brother like this all because of me. Persona was standing there enjoying the whole scene, I hated him I wish I could kill him.

I again made my way towards Natsume but before I could do anything Persona pulled me towards himself.

"Stop guys enough" Persona said and all the men stopped. Natsume's whole face was covered with blood,I couldn't see him like that I wanted to comfort him. It was all my fault I was responsible for his this condition. I wish I would've have never followed him.

"Now its my turn look Natsume look here" Persona said and then he said to touch my hands,my cheeks I felt disgusted I tried to push him away. Then he kissed my cheeks my neck I couldn't take it anymore.

He just about to kiss me when Natsume punch him again,I didn't know how he got strength to hit him but he did pucnh him hard.

"Don't you dare touch her like that again got it" he said furiously and then stared at me. It was an intense stare as if we both were the only presnt in the room.

"Natsume!you have crossed your limits to a great extend,now you wait and watch" Persona said.

All his men held Natsume tightly and Persona pulled out a gun. No he couldn't just kill Natsume no I couldn't see it,I couldn't bare all this.

"No,Persona don't kill him please I beg I would do whatever you say,you kill me please not him its all my fault..please don't I beg please..."and soon I was in tears, I couldn't control.

"Aww!baby girl I wasn't going to shoot your Natsume atleast not now" he said.

I was confused if he wasn't killing him then was he shooting me?I didn't care I was ready to die because I couldn't see Natsume dying infront of me. I was ready I was responsible for all of this I deserved to die.

But to my surprise he turned his gun towards Aoi.

"Natsume, you did all this to save Aoi right,you even succeeded to save her but now you ruined it! Now you just wait and watch your sister die infront of you,and you won't be able to save her anymore" Persona said.

"No! Persona stop it"Natsume was struggling to free himself but he failed. He looked so vulnerable,it was all my fault I was the reason for this whole situation. I won't be ever able to forgive my self for this.

Persona pointed the gun towards Aoi he pulled the trigger and before I realised what I was doing I had already come infront of Aoi.

"Mikan..." I could hear Natsume shouting my name for the first time it felt good even though I felt unbearable pain all over my body,it was overpowering me. My eyes were heavy I couldn't see anything there was darkness all around me. I was dying it didn't matter I was responsible for Natsume's condition and I couldn't let Aoi die because of me...

* * *

_Thanks for reviewing it means a lot, trust me...:) if you liked this chapter then please review :)_

_lots of love_

_silent reader!_


	11. Hotaru,my saviour

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

"Is she fine" "She has been unconscious since last four days" I could hear people talking around me.

My head was hurting a lot,I wanted to turn but my whole body was stiff and my left shoulder and hand felt numb,I couldn't move them. I was feeling very weak as if I would move any part of my body it would break.

I slowly opened my eyes,I was in a small room the walls were all painted white. I saw my parents they were sitting on the chairs at one corner of the room.

I was in a hospital, but how did I end up here and soon all the things that had happened flashed in my mind,how I had followed Natsume,where I met his sister,how Persona had tried to kill Aoi and I had come in front...the way those men had punched and kicked Natsume... but what couldn't understand was what had happened after I was shot,and most importantly how was Natsume or Aoi.

"Where is Natsume?How is he? and Aoi.." I tried to say with all the energy I had.

"Oh! Mikan you woke up sweety I was so worried about you..."mom said,I could see that tears were already forming in her eyes.

"Mikan,I am so proud of you" dad said softly.

"Where is Natsume?How is he and Aoi?Are they save?!"I managed to say.

"Yes,sweety they both are fine,Aoi wasn't hurt much she has gone with her father and Natsume was injured,he was admitted here only yesterday evening he got discharged. Now he has gone to police station." my father said.

"Police station!why?he didn't do anything wrong he is innocent!he.."

"He is not arrested Mikan,they have taken him for asking certain things about Persona's contacts and buisness,they won't arrest Natsume even though he was involved because he was forced to do all things" dad informed me.

I was relieved,but I was confused that what had happened after I was shot and how had we all survived,who had saved us.

"Mom!How did I reach here?Who saved us?"I asked her,it had been a miracle that I was alive,Natsume and Aoi were both save.

"Hotaru had called the ..."before mom could say any further,a person entered the room.

"Please excuse me,I need to check the patient" he said, so he was my doctor.

He checked my pulse,my heart rate,temperature and I don't know what all after few minutes when he was all done,he said "I am your doctor. You are very lucky,you got shot just few centimetres away from your heart otherwise you wouldn't be alive. Now you are perfectly fine and soon you will be discharged"

He smiled warmly at me,and then he left.

"I need to talk to the parents about her condition"I heard him saying.

"Mikan..." I saw Hotaru,who entered my room. She looked exhausted as if she hadn't slept for days.

"I am fine Hotaru " I smiled,I knew she was worried about me,it was written all over her face.

"Don't you dare say a word! you are stupid mindless girl,tell me who follows somebody at night!where was your brain when you followed Natsume! you didn't even inform me,and on top of that you forgot to take your cell with yourself. Do you have any idea how worried I was about you!? I couldn't sleep since last four days? When I saw you unconscious,covered with blood I thought I had lost you! Do you have any idea how I had felt that time...No you don't!Don't you ever dare to do such thing again"Hotaru scolded me, I could see she was about to cry but she controlled and hid her emotions.

"I am sorry..."and soon tears were coming out of my eyes,not because Hotaru had scolded me but because of the amount she loved me and cared for me.

"Shut up!you are going to pay me for doing all this ohk!"she said.

"Oh!Hotaru"I smiled,afterall she was Hotaru.

"Anna,Nonoko and all the group visited every day you were unconscious,they came today morning also, I have called them they would be here soon" she said in her monotonous voice.

"Hotaru..how did I end up here?What had happened after I was shot?mom was saying you called some one.." I asked her,I was curious.

"After I had studied,I decided to check whether Natsume went anywhere tonight or not. So I checked the recording on my laptop,I saw Natsume going somewhere it was usual so I was going to switch off the recordings but then suddenly I saw somebody following him, that was you. You were tripping again and again but then you are so clumsy."

"Thank god!you saw the recording Hotaru! you are super great but after that how did you know where I was?" I said,as Hotaru had told me once that she still wasn't able to figure out that where Natsume goes.

"Do not disturb me again or I am not telling you a thing!now listen.. then I saw the time it was already 12 and you had gone at 10,so I called you and you didn't answer,then I went to your room and you were not there but your cell was. I immediately called Ruka and told him about your stupid activities. He asked me to meet him because he couldn't say anything on cell. Persona was very careful,he kept his eyes on Natsume and also Ruka as he was his best friend. He even had tapped their cells."

"He was just the most disgusting and scariest person I have ever met" I couldn't control so unintentionally I interuppted Hotaru.

She didn't say a word and just stared at me.

"I am sorry Hotaru,this is the last time I am saying anything!now my lips are zipped" I smiled meekly.

"Last time! then because of you I took the risk went out of the hostel at 12 a.m.,and met Ruka. He said he didn't know where exactly Natsume went but he had an idea of the locality, so I immediately informed the police and along with them,we searched you people. Finally went we were able to track you,we were outside that building when we heard a gun shot. Cops hurriedly went inside and before Persona could shoot Aoi he was already arrested."

"Oh! Hotaru you always save,what would have I done with out you" I was seriously blessed to have someone like her by my side.

"If I wouldn't be there then!you know what would have happened Mikan,please don't ever go anywhere without informing do you get that?"she said with her usual emotionless face but her eyes reflected concern and love for me.

After few minutes Anna,Nonoko and the whole group came to visit me. Anna and Nonoko had got my favourite fluff puffs,they were so sweet.

Koko,Kitsuneme and Mochu had even performed a song infront of me,it was about how brave I was and all. It was soo funny that my stomach was hurting from laughing and we all were scolded twice by the doctors for shouting in the hospital. Yuu had given me his notes that he and my class partners had copied for me.

Even Sumire visited me the other day, I wasn't able to meet her as I was asleep that time. She had got a bouquet for me and a get well soon card. I always knew that she was a good girl who was just trapped with Luna.

One week had passed since I got shot,I was unconscious for nearly four days,then my condition improved very fast. My parents insisted that I come home with them for few days,but I denied because I wanted to meet Natsume.

He hadn't come to meet me,but then he was busy with the cops. I wanted to talk to him,I really missed him. I had to apolozise,as I had put his and Aoi's lives in danger. I could never forget the look on Natsume's face when Persona had pointed the gun towards Aoi.

I was now discharged from the hospital but I had to stay in school's infirmary as I was not perfectly fine. Hotaru had stayed with me in the hospital,but I had told her that she need not worry about me now.

Hotaru visited me every day and also tutored me because she knew I wasn't studying. Anna and Nonoko always got something delicious for me. Koko,Kitsuneme and Mocho were the entertainers and Yuu would inform me about the school. Ruka also came to see me once,he was really sweet I thanked him for saving me and he thanked me for saving Aoi. I had asked him bout Natsume's whereabouts he had said that he has gone to his house for a few days.

We still had whole 2 weeks for exams,to my dismay I would have to give my emaxs because I got shot on my left shoulder and my right hand was perfectly allright,so I could easily right my papers.

So I was sitting on my bed with a book on my lap, but I wasn't studying concentration problem. I was feeling uneasy since last ten days I hadn't gone outside it was suffocating. So I took permission from the infirmary incharge to go outside the infirmary just for few minutes. I wasn't allowed to go near the hostels or the school because I could get hurt as students play around and I was very clumsy too.

I went outside,it was so refreshing to be outside in open. I sat on the bench,I could see children playing on the grounds, some students were sitting and studying others were just talking. I missed school.

I was lost in my own thoughts when I heard some one coming,I was surprised to see Natsume.

I was feeling nervous I remembered all the things that Natsume had done for me the way he had punched Persona when he had tried to kiss me, that furious look on his face that I had seen. My heartbeat had increased, I knew my feelings for Natsume had grown.

"Natsume..." I managed to speak even though my mouth was dry.

He didn't say a word,his face was emotionless. I couldn't figure out what was going through his mind,was he angry that I had followed him..

"Natsume are you angry?ofcourse you are!I am sorry because of me Aoi was in danger I am soo sorry Natsume. Please forgive me..I know I was stupid I shouldn't have acted oversmart and followed..."

"Shut the hell up!"before I could continue Natsume shouted at me.

"I am sorry" I said softly,but I didn't dare to look at him. I knew he was angry.

"What sorry!were you out of your mind when you followed me?tell me!you had seen me badly injured before hadn't you!? you knew it was dangerous the thing I was dealing with but still you bloody followed me! why?" he shouted,I knew he was upset.

"I am sorry" I tried hard to control my tears.

"Yes!you should be sorry because of you my sister's life was in danger!do you have any idea since how long I was risking my own life to save hers, and then you were stupid enough to come infront of Persona and get shot! Do you know how I felt that time,do you know!I felt I had lost you...I blamed myself it was all my fault..!Do you know how I felt when Persona touched you..I wanted to rip his head and kill him there and then. How could you just put yourself in danger!? tell me!?why are you so damn stupid!" he was breathless.

"Natsume..."before I could say anything the infirmary incharge called me. I had to go,but I could see the anger in Natsume's eyes I had hurt him. I wanted to say sorry again and again,I wanted to tell him it wasn't his fault if I got shot,I wanted to comfort him.

I walked away, when I reached the infirmary I looked back Natsume had already gone.

The whole evening I spent thinking about the words Natusme had said,_I thought I had lost you...do you know how I felt when he touched you..._what did it mean.

After I had my dinner,I slept.

I do not know want time it exactly was,but it surely was very late at night. I felt something warm on my hand,as if some one was holding it.

I opened my eyes only to see someone sitting beside my bed and holding my hold,that person's touch seemed special it gave me comfort.

"Polka..." it was Natsume,my heart skipped a beat I thanked god that it was dark so Natsume wouldn't see that I was blushing madly.

"Natsume I am sorry,I really am I didn't want to hurt you" I meant those words.

"I shouldn't have shouted at you Polka,all I wanted to say was you shouldn't have followed me,because of me you had to suffer so much" he said I could sense the regret in his voice.

"No Natsume it was not your fault please! I followed you!you never asked me?" how could he blame himself.

"Polka you are stupid!" he said,I could imagine him smiling while saying this.

"I know" I chuckled.

"Every one knows that you are dumb stupid and mindless girl" he said. Yes,he still was the same arrogant jerk.

"And you are arrogant perverted jerk" I stated.

"That is why you love me so much" he was joking,but I was scared that what he said might be the truth.

"I am not that stupid to fall in love with a jerk like you" god I was indirectly calling myself a stupid.

"Whatever Polka dots I think now you should sleep"he said. I wanted to talk more I wanted him to stay by my side holding my hand but I couldn't say this he would think of me as some desperate fan girl and I don't want that.

"Ohk!bye good night...and Natsume thanks for coming, I am sorry for what all happened" I said before closing my eyes.

"Good night and thanks Mikan because of you my sister is save. Because of you I am free,thanks a lot. Mikan,I.." he didn't say any further. I didn't say anything I waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Natsume...its ok" I finally said,but he was already gone.

The feeling when he said my name, it was awesome. My heart was beating faster and faster I kept wondering why hadn't he completed his sentence or what was he going to say.

_Mikan,I..._

* * *

**_Thanks a ton,to all those who reviewed I love you guys! _**

**_Hope you would enjoy this chapter too,please do review I love reading them!_**

**_lots of love_**

**_silent reader :)_**


	12. Jealously

Disclaimer:I do not own Gakuen Alice

* * *

My parents had informed me that Tsubasa was going to come and meet me. Tsubasa was my neighbour when I was young and I was very close to him. He is three years elder to me,I even had a crush on him when I was twelve but over the years our bond was more like that of a brother and sister.

He had left our town last year for attending college but we did talk through emails,calls or messages.

Day after the exams were getting over Tsubasa was coming to meet me,he had already taken permission. We were going to visit Central town,I had insisted Hotaru to come with us,but she had denied saying that she was busy with something.

I was very excited to meet him,it had been nearly one year since I had last met him.

I was discharged from the hostel infirmary and I was happily back in my room, yesterday only we had our last paper. So Tsubasa was coming today to meet me. I had been extra happy today I even got up early even though he was going to come in the afternoon.

Other reason why I was feeling extra great today was that exams were finally over ,they weren't so bad all thanks to Hotaru my tutor. Ofcourse I wasn't going to get top grades but yes I would manage to pass.

The subject I dreaded the most maths! I had a hard time studying for it and even harder time giving the exam I am just praying that I would just get passing marks in maths, I would be more than satisfised to get D or even E.

Since,that day when Natsume had come to meet me in the infirmary, I hadn't talked properly to him. Mainly because of exams,yes we did greet each other by greet I mean he did insult me when ever we passed each other,but there was no serious talk.

My feeling towards Natsume had no doubt increased,because of Natsume I looked forward to go to school just to get his sight, even his insults meant a lot to me. One thing that had kept me thinking was his feeling towards me,the other day I thought he was confessing and nowadays he was acting just normal as if nothing had happened between us.

I was as usual lost in my own world,when my cell started to ring. It was Hotaru.

"Hello! Tsubasa is coming" I literally sang.

"Shut up! I don't wanna be deaf" Horatu said in her irritated voice.

"Aww!you are so mean,I was just excited " I said.

"You are always excited!you would come to Koko's party with Tsubasa only?" she asked.

"Party?"I was totally confused.

"You forgot! I should have already known!today is Koko's birthday he is throwing a party in Central town's main cafe. He invited us yesterday!Now do you remember" Oh freak! I had forgotten Koko's birthday,I hadn't even wished him.

"Oh!god Hotaru it just slipped from my mind! ya ya I would come with Tsubasa only,bye Hotaru let me wish Koko and ya thanks a lot!" I said.

Immediately,I dailed Koko's number.

"Hey! Koko,Happy B'day!Many many returns of the day!"I shouted,so that it seemed as if I hadn't forgotten his b'day.

"Calm down!Mikan thank u thank u! by the way you decided to finally wish me! thats great"he said sarcastically.

"I am soo sorry Koko I was just so excited you know exams are over,Tsubasa is coming! I am sorry" I said softly.

"Its ok Mikan I can understand! but now you would have to get a big present for me ohk"he said jokingly.

"Ofcourse"

Thank god!Hotaru my saviour,had called me otherwise I would have forgotten to attend his party let alone wish him.

It was Sunday,after having my lunch. I went outside to wait for Tsubasa I was way too impatient to stay in my room.

Very few people could be seen outside,as it was noon and it was very hot. Mostly students were inside and others might have gone to central town.

I quickly went to sit near my favourite sakura tree,waiting for Tsubasa. He was like my brother,I first met him when some seniors were bulling me I was twelve years old then,he saved me from them. He started spending time with me in school treated me like his sister even though initially I had a slight crush on him.

Since then,I have never felt the need of a sibling because of Tsubasa,he cared for me,protected me like his sister.

"When would you stop following me"a very familiar voice interuppted my thoughts. His voice did something to me,I felt a warm feeling in my stomach and my heart started beating faster. This was embarassing,I didn't want to act like his fan girl.

"I am not!" I tried to say as if his presence didn't distract me a bit.

"Oh!really but it doesn't look like that! this is my place since last two years" Natsume said smoothly,while reading his comics, he was sitting one the other side of the tree facing me.

"Oh please!this is my favourite spot,I didn't know even you liked this place!you aren't that special ohk" I lied.

"Lie as much you want" he replied.

"I am not lying!" I said defensively.

"As you say Polka or Rabbits should I say"he said smirking.

Rabbits!then I realised I was wearing underwear which had rabbits printed on it and I was sitting in a wierd position, as I forgot that I was wearing a skirt. He had a perverted mind I could I like someone like him.

"What the..."before I could shout at him someone said"My little girl is that you?"

I turned to see Tsubasa,he had grown a bit from last time. He looked extremely cute just the way he always did.

I instantly ran towards him and gave him an extra tight hug! I missed him a lot.

"Tsubasa,I missed you so much,I am so happy to see you"I tried to control my tears.

"Missed you too,sweet heart" Tsubasa said.

"Get a room for god's sake" Natsume said,his voice seemed way too irritated.

I immediately left Tsubasa,and faced Natsume he was standing now and was glaring at Tsubasa. What was his problem,may be he was jealous,no ofcourse not I wasn't that important I guess I was thinking way too much.

"Cute boy is jealous"Tsubasa said.

"Shut up you monkey" Natsume snapped.

"Aww Mikan this guy is so cute!"Tsubasa said,as if it didn't affect him a bit that Natsume was looking as if he would kill Tsubasa any second.

"What the hell! You monkey just shut the hell up before I kill you" Natsume seemed very pissed off.

"Tsubasa,please do not tease him"I whispered. I didn't want them to fight as Natsume could do anything I was well aware of his temper.

"Why Mikan! It is fun"Tsubasa said loudly so that Natsume could hear, Tsubasa didn't have any idea of what he was getting into. Before he could irritate him any further I pulled him away.

"Please let go Tsubasa lets go to Town hall we wouldn't get enough time for each other otherwise." I said quietly.

"I would love to talk to you more cute boy,but you see I am busy"Tsubasa smirked as if he was teasing Natsume.

I could see Natsume was really pissed,as if he would punch some one there and then,and I had a strong feeling that it was Tsubasa.

After leaving school,I and Tsubasa went to the central town,I told him that I had to buy a gift for Koko. So we both went to the gift shop,Tsubasa helped me to choose a gift. I had bought a watch for him.

I was dressed in casuals,and I had to attend the party in the evening. I couldn't go back to the hostel because I didn't have that much time. Normally,I would gone like that only,I hardly cared about my appearance but I knew Natsume would be there so I was a bit conscious about my looks.

I shared my problem with Tsubasa,so he took me for shopping. After a lot of confusion I finally settled for a black strapless knee length dress. According to Tsubasa I looked great in it.

Tsubasa also bought a cute top for Misaki,his girlfriend since high school. Misaki was a great girl,she had a very bubbly personality,she had a tom boyish charm. I loved her,I wish Tsubasa would bring her too to meet me,but Tsubasa told me that she had exams. She had sent chocolates for me.

They both looked cute with each other. They were the kind of couple,that would never break up and would eventually grow old with each other.

Even I wanted to have a relationship so pure like them. Their love was so true,they fought a lot but it never affected their relationship infact somehow it made their bond stronger,they always acted like a married couple.

I and Tsubasa walked through the streets till evening,we talked a lot I told him about all the things that had happened with me. When I told him that I got shot,he became so furious at Natsume.

I tried to calm him down,and finally I was able to ensure him that it wasn't his fault I had followed him.

Tsubasa also told me about his college life,college friends and Misaki. I enjoyed a lot with him and I realised that I missed him a lot.

He promised that he would visit me again and that time he would surely bring Misaki with him.

It was evening, and we had to attend Koko's party. So,we both went to a shop from where Tsubasa purchased a shirt for himself and I changed my clothes. I even bought new stilettoes.

I had let my hair open,because Natsume liked it,I remembered the day when he had said I looked pretty with my hair open.

We were on our way to the cafe.

"I think that guy I was teasing really likes you" Tsubasa said.

"I don't think so" I said,and I blushed slightly at the thought of Natsume actually liking me.

"You are dumb Mikan,its written all over his face. But whats with you why are you blushing? You like that boy?"Tsubasa seemed excited suddenly.

"No!I don't like Natsume" I was lying,but I couldn't just say the truth.

"I know Mikan you like him, but wait because of him you got shot right" he said seriously.

"I already told you it wasn't his fault Tsubasa stop saying it again and again,I followed him,he even tried to save me!Stop blaming him!" I said.

"And you said you didn't like him,you are already defending him as if he is your boyfriend"

"Tsubasa!" I blushed.

"Whatever Mikan, I think I can trust him but please don't let him hurt you again not physically not emotionally" he said with concern.

"Don't worry Tsubasa I would be fine" I smiled,he cared for me a lot

We had reached the Central Town cafe,the cafe was filled with teenagers. I tried to find Hotaru and group,I searched the whole room,finally I spotted all of them sitting at one corner.

I took Tsubasa with me, and introduced the whole group to Tsubasa. They all seemed really impressed with Tsubasa's personality,he was soon joking aroung with Koko,Kitsuneme and Mocho as if they were best friends.

Anna,Nonoko and Hotaru they were all looking very cute. My eyes were searching the crowd for Natsume,but I couldn't find him,I was a bit disappointed.

"Mikan,I would have to go in an hour!lets dance before I go"Tsubasa asked me.

"Oh lets go and rock the dance floor"I said excitedly.

We both danced together,I was having fun when I saw Natsume,who was sitting with Ruka at one corner. He was staring or rather glaring at us. I was scared to meet his gaze. Instead I distracted myself by talking with Tsubasa even though the music was loud.

Anna and Yuu were also dancing together,it looked as if something was going on between them. I even observed Koko who was frequently looking at Sumire, I wish he would gather some courage and ask her for a dance after all they were best friends once. Nonoko and Kitsuneme were also dancing. Surprising I saw Hotaru and Ruka they were sitting at one corner,it looked as if Ruka was saying something to her and Hotaru was ignoring him. They looked cute.

After a few minutes,I couldn't contol I again looked at Natsume but he wasn't there. I searched for him again but couldn't spot him,then suddenly I saw him on the dance floor. A girl was throwing herself at him,it was Luna,I felt a hurt. I wanted to go away I couldn't stand the sight of Natsume with any other girl.

"Mikan whats wrong!"Tsubasa looked at me.

"Nothing!"I said and faked a smile.

I cntinued to dance the music had become slow, I put my arms around Tsubasa and danced slowly with him.

I looked at Natsume who was glaring back at me,his arms around Luna. I immediately looked away it was hurting.

"Mikan!I think I should leave now" Tsubasa said.

"I wish you would stay a little longer" I really missed him.

He gave a tight hug,and then he said"I promise I will come soon."

I went outside the cafe to leave him and say good bye to him.

"Bye!Tsubasa tell Misaki that I miss her"

"Bye Mikan take care"he smiled.

"I would miss you"I said sadly.

"Same" with that he went. I stood there for a while I didn't wanna go inside to see Natsume with Luna.

"So!your boyfriend left you"I heard Natsume say,he was standing beside me.

"Shut up!what are you doing here,don't you think Luna would be missing you" I was irrittated.

"Are you jealous"he said.

"Not at all I don't care if you dance with her or stay with her, I just thought you hated girls what happened now!" I replied.

"I just changed my mind" he was irritating me,he changed his mind for Luna,I already didn't like Luna but now I could even kill her.

"Whatever" I tried to act as if his words didn't affect me.

"Why are you so pissed I thought you had a great day with your boyfriend?"

"Yes I had an awesome day!"

"You know that monkey is perfect for you,both dumb!"he said.

"What!and ya Luna is also perfect for you both arrogant jerks"I was getting irritated.

"Ya at least she isn't dumb"

"Atleast Tsubasa isn't rude!and for your kind information Tsubasa is not my boyfriend ohk" I literallly shouted.

"Ya that is why you were sticking to him"

"Whats wrong with you!he is like my brother ohk! atleast we both weren't shameful like you! you had your hands all over Luna" I felt disgusted when I remembered the way Natsume was dancing with Luna.

"You were staring at me the whole time!can I ask why?"

"Same goes for you" I replied.

Just then I realised that I was very close to Natsume,I looked up to see his beautiful eyes and all the anger just melted away. We stared at each other, I was lost in his eyes.

"Mikan!What are you doing here?"Koko's voice brought me out of my trance.

Koko pulled me inside with himself and I left after looking at Natsume once. He looked so perfect that black shirt was looking so good on him. I wished Natsume's hands would have been around my waist. I wished it had been me not Luna.

* * *

**_I updated soon for a very dear friend of mine...:) hope she would like this chapter...;)_**

**_guys do review...:)_**

**_with love_**

**_silent reader...:) :)_**


	13. Spring dance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice_

* * *

I still didn't know many things about Natsume,I felt as if the pain in his eyes was still there even though Aoi was save and he was free. There was certainly something that I didn't know about him.

I walk through the corridors of my school,heading to my next class that was maths,usually I would have given anything to not attend maths but now I looked forward to maths class as Natsume would be there. It had been a week since Koko's party the party went really great,I had a great time except that Natsume and Luna part. Sometimes, I was just confused about Natsume, at times he acted as if he really cared about me and at times as if I was just no one for him.

I didn't know what was between me and Natsume , I knew we had something between us and it was clear that Natsume cared about me. But I was not very sure the way he acted at Koko's party, the way he danced with Luna, I didn't understand a thing.

"Mikan Sakura!I am talking to you" suddenly I heard my name. Soon I realized that I was in a class and that our teacher was asking me something. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even realise that when I entered my class and took my seat.

"Yes sir yes!"I stood up nervously. He was talking rather shouting at me about how some important topic was being taught in class and how I was just lost in my own dreams.

He was angry and I don't know why but the whole class laughed, as if it was funny.

It had been a week since I hadn't talked to Natsume because he had gone to his house for some days,after Koko's party. He just returned today morning. Even though we didn't spend much time with each other I missed him, I missed seeing his face, I missed his voice in fact I even missed the way he insulted me all the time.

We were informed that our class had to do preparations for the spring dance we had to decorate the main hall. Spring dance was an annual festival in Alice Academy,which every student attended,its kind of high school prom . I knew it would be fun I always loved decorating. Soon after the class was over we all went to the main hall for decorations.

I was happy that today I would be able to see him. Tomorrow we had spring dance, and everyone in the class was very excited. They had all planned their dresses, they all had dates and guess what a few guys asked me also to be their dance partner, but I denied. I guess I was just waiting for someone to ask me. That someone who was Natsume,I knew he wouldn't ask he was not that kind of a guy, but I was hoping that maybe he would do something unexpected just for me.

So, here I was waiting to see Natusme, but to my disappointment I couldn't see him because I was so busy in preparations of dance that I didn't get time to see Natsume, even Natsume didn't come to the main hall.

It was nearly midnight when we finished our work, the main hall looked mesmerizing we all had done an awesome job. I was so tired that I went to sleep instantly after I went in my room.

Stop that irritating sound,I was shouting in my mind. I wanted to sleep but this sound kept on coming. After a few minutes I finally opened my eyes and realized that my cell phone was ringing continuously .

"Hello" I said sheepishly

"Were you still sleeping baka" Hotaru's loud voice came from the other side.

"Yeeeeeessss" I said slowly, I was still sleepy.

"Do you know what the time is!We have spring dance today,I think you forgot that we all had decided to go to Central Town to buy dresses. I don't care get up now and meet us near the gate in 15 minutes,otherwise we are leaving without you" Hotaru said strictly.

Unwillingly I had to get up, I wouldn't have cared about my appearance had it been any other time but this time it was different because of Natsume.

So I did everything in super fast speed and with in 15 minutes I was able to get ready.

We all that included me,Hotaru,Anna and Nonoko,went to Central Town for shopping, it was fun even though I never liked shopping and all,I really enjoyed with them

Anna brought a cute pink short dress that suited her completely, Nonoko had purchased a red dress,which complimented her curves beautifully, Hotaru's dress was black backless one piece, needless to say she looked very sexy in that dress,I was sure Ruka was going to get a heart attack after seeing Hotaru like that.

On the other hand my dress was white in colour it wasn't very fancy it was a sleeveless knee length dress the upper part till my waist had sparkling white design while lower part was plain. I bought matching heels.

After roaming around a bit more in Central Town we went back to the academy, we had only 2 hours to get ready. I had no clue about getting ready,I hardly was a party person last time I attended any party that was Koko's in that too Tsubasa had helped me to dress up.

Hotaru dragged me to her as soon as we reached the academy. I took a shower and quickly wore my dress.

"Sit still and no talking,otherwise I have my baka gun" Hotaru said. I was sitting on her chair and she was doing something with my hair, after nearly 45 minutes she left me. I looked in the mirror and was surprised,my hair had small curls, they actually looked pretty. She had even put little bit of makeup which suited me well.

Now it was Hotaru's chance, her black hair were teid into a bun, which really suited her. She looked very pretty.

We met the others in the main hall, Anna and Nonoko looked cute even the guys were looking smart. Yuu kept staring at Anna all the time,even Anna was looking at him time to time, it was very obvious that they liked each other, I wish Yuu would gather some courage and ask Anna for a dance. Koko was looking quite lost, I observed that he was busy staring at Sumire who was with Luna and her group, she looked good with her hair open. I wish they both would get together today as by now it was very clear that Koko was head over heels for Sumire.

To my disappointment Natsume was nowhere to be seen , a few guys complimented me saying that I looked really pretty but that didn't mean much to me as I had dressed not for their compliments but only for Natsume.

The spring dance was going on very well,everybody was enjoying a lot. I was seated with our group,but Natsume was not there,I was ofcourse very disappointed.

"Mikan?whats wrong you look sad?" Anna asked.

"No..I just was not feeling well" I lied. Anna nodded,but Hotaru stared at me suspiciously,she knew that I was lying.

Hotaru looked happy today,she was sitting beside Ruka and was teasing him continuously, I had a feeling that she liked Ruka, after all she was my best friend. Nonoko and Kitsuneme had there own thing going on. Mochu had a junior girl as his date today. Only I and Koko were alone, but Koko atleast had someone to stare at, in short I was completely alone.

Soon, everyone got up for the main spring dance. After begging a lot Hotaru finally went to dance with Ruka, Yuu finally asked Anna and she agreed, Nonoko and Kitsuneme were partners.

Hotaru asked me if I would be ok if she left, I quickly assured her that I was fine I didn't want to ruin her dance because of me.

"Mikan, why are you not dancing, as far as I know many guys have asked you to dance with them?" Koko asked after everyone left.

"I don't want to" I simply said.

"You don't want to or you are waiting for someone special?" he asked me, as if he knew that I waited for Natsume. I decided to ignore his question.

"Why are you not going? I am sure many girls out there want you as their dance partner?" I asked.

" Because I want to dance with only one girl, either its her or no one" Koko said. I looked at him,for the first time I had seen him this serious. He really really liked Sumire, I wish I could do something.

"Why don't you ask her them?"

"I don't want to be hurt, I know she would deny" he said as if Sumire had turned him down before also.

"I think you should give it a try,maybe she says yes, maybe...atmost she would deny but atleast you would be satisfied that you tried your best" I said.

Koko looked at me,but didn't say anything after a few minutes he got up.

"Mikan, thanks for what you said I am going to ask her maybe she agrees and you Mikan, don't worry he will surely come" with these words he left.

He will surely come...was he talking about Natsume, I didn't know. I was all alone now so I decided to go out, and I went towards my favourite Sakura tree.

Some one was already there before me, Natsume...my heart skipped a beat. He was there,I walked towards him and sat beside him.

I turned towards him,he was dressed up that black coat suited him a lot, he looked so sexy. I wondered how anyone could be so good looking.

"When will you stop stalking plus checking me out polka" he said.

"When will you stop being so self centered, I wasn't stalking you or checking you out" I said trying hard to keep my voice straight.

"So, you were missing me?" he asked.

"Why would I?" I lied.

"You know the answer polka besides rather than enjoying the dance you are here" he smirked. His smirk always irritated me,it seemed as if he knew how I felt about him. I wondered was I that obvious.

"Its because I don't like parties, and you even you are sitting here alone?" I said, I wondered why didn't he come in the hall.

"Why you wanted me there?"

"Ofcourse...Ofcourse not.." I said soflty, I knew he would have recognised that I was lying.

"I know that you missed me polka its ok"

"What! why is it ok when I didn't miss you only?" I lied

"By the way polka I am glad I went home only for a week."

"Why?" I was confused.

"Because strangely I missed this place a way too much."

"Ya! you have been here since you were a kid and then Ruka was also here only"

"I know but I wouldn't have missed this place this much last year, I guess something happened or rather someone happened "

"I understand because of that Persona thing I am really very happy that its over now" I said sincerely.

"I don't think its only the reason, its also because of someone ..."

"Someone oh! Ya Aoi because she is safe now"

"Aoi was always there, she didn't happen to me this year.. you are so dumb Mikan" he laughed a bit and my heart stopped there and then, he said Mikan...my name seemed so special when he said it.

'And wait if that someone was not Aoi then can by any chance it was me. I was blushing very badly. Did he just indirectly say that he missed me! my heart was racing and my cheeks were so red but the feeling I had was so good, it was so good to know that he missed me, and then can it be Luna, the person whom he missed. I quickly kept this thought away, I didn't want to spoil my wonderful mood because her and by no chance Natsume would miss her, I knew he didn't like her.

For next few minutes we both sat quietly, it was so comfortable to sit next to him.

"Do you want to dance?" he asked. I was surprised, did he really ask me to dance with him.

"Ye...Ye...Yes" I managed to say.

"Don't be so flattered polka, I was bored so I asked I thought maybe dancing with you would be a good entertainment." he said.

"What!" how could he simply insult me like that.

"Nothing just give me your hand and dance" I didn't say a word and did as he had instructed me. I held his hand and kept my other hand on his shoulder. He smoothly kept his hand on my waist, his touch had caused goosebumps on my skin. My heart was beating so loudly, we were so close. I couldn't control but blush, it was hard to look at him.

"Look at me polka and stop blushing you look like a tomato" he said. Even at this moment he had to insult me.

"Shut up! by the way why are we dancing here,I can barely hear the music" I said,even though I liked the fact that we were alone.

"Its my wish! and now just keep your big mouth shut and dance properly you have already stepped on my toe thrice" I wanted to hit him hard but at the same time the fact that he was so close to me made me nervous.

I matched his steps and danced, this moment seemed so perfect, it was such an overwhelming feeling. We both all alone dancing together everything seemed so perfect, I realised that my feelings for him had increased they were now much stronger. But what about him, did he feel the same I knew he cared for me but were his feelings as strong as mine.

"Hey! polka" Natsume said softly. I looked at him.

"You look pretty with your hair open" I blushed even more, I knew he meant what he said and that fact only reddened my cheeks more.

We both had stopped dancing and were looking at each other, slowly Natsume bought his face towards me. I closed my eyes, and soon I felt his lips over mine, there and then the whole world stopped for me.

* * *

**_I m back after a long time...hope you all will enjoy reading this...:)_**

**_do review!_**

**_-with lots and lots of love_**

**_silent reader :) :)_**


End file.
